Keeping the Peace
by Percabeth 4eva1
Summary: Takes place a few months after The First Year and Zia and Carter are getting married and Reyna and Miranda are pregnant. Find out what happens as the demigods and magicians work to keep the peace between them. Please don't read unless you've read Percy and Annabeth's wedding day and the first year for it to make sense
1. Chapter 1

Nico was setting up the nursery for the new baby when Reyna came into the room, one hand covering her eyes.

"Can I look?" Reyna asked

Nico smiled and said "Yep, the nursery is almost done."

Reyna opened her eyes and took a good look around and smiled

"Nico, it's perfect." Reyna said as she kissed her husband.

"Just like Maria is and our next child will be." Nico said.

"I'm hoping Di Angelo kid # 2 is a boy. I love Maria, but it would be nice to have another boy in the house." Reyna said.

"Fingers crossed." Nico said as he and his wife walked downstairs and sat down on the couch.

"You ready to become a father again?" Reyna asked

"I do a good job with Maria." Nico said as he rubbed his wife's belly and felt the baby kick.

"Yes you do. We truly were blessed when Hera gave us Maria and now we are blessed again to be able to have another baby in our family." Reyna agreed.

"Speaking of which, I better go pick up Maria from the Jacksons." Nico said.

* * *

Zia was writing something in Ancient Egyptian, probably a spell to strangle Sadie for trapping her and Carter out on their balcony for a whole hour. Carter had already confiscated Sadie's wand, staff and the rest of her magic kit as punishment for the rest of week, which meant all the initiates, Carter included were taking advantage of Sadie's inability to protect herself and she was the constant victim of either Felix's penguins, Carter and Julian's avatars, Alyssa's earth magic, or something else hilarious that always left Sadie as the laughingstock of the 21st Nome. In Zia's opinion, Sadie was lucky Carter hadn't sent her to Antarctica, for embarrassing the pharaoh is punishable by death. Good thing Carter had a sense of humor.

Anyway, she had almost finished when someone put their hands around her eyes.

"Guess who?" Carter asked

"Hey babe." Zia said as she kissed her fiancée.

"Hi sweetheart, so our wedding is later on this week, are you excited?" Carter asked

"Very excited." Zia said

"You know, I got you a little something, sort of like an early wedding gift." Carter said

"What is it?" Zia asked

"I bought you this." Carter said as he brought out a box from his pocket.

When he opened it, Zia was amazed to find a beautiful diamond necklace with pearl sun with a khopesh in the middle.

"Carter, it's beautiful." Zia said.

"Just like the girl I got it for." Carter said as he took the necklace out of the box and put around his fiancée's neck, and then pulled her black hair out of it.

"I love it Carter." Zia said

"I was hoping you would." Carter said as he sat down next to his fiancée and kissed her.

"So, how many gods RSVP'd to the wedding?" Zia asked

"Besides Anubis, Osiris, Isis, Horus, Bast, Bes, Tarawat, Ra, and Hathor. And don't worry; we've made sure that we have plenty of Salsa in case she decides to turn into Sekhmet." Carter said with a chuckle.

Zia smiled and said "I can't wait until Friday when we're finally married."

"Friday will be here before you know it. In the meantime, why don't we have some fun messing with Sadie?" Carter said.

Zia smiled and said "Lets."

And with that, the soon-to-be weds walked out of their bedroom and began to cast spells to prank Sadie to beyond hell.

* * *

Miranda was sitting on her and Leo's bed, doing some research on pregnancies on the laptop Leo made for her to help her get as much information about how what to do and what to avoid while she was pregnant, and so far, she didn't see anything that wasn't doable. Stay off her feet as much as possible, done, avoid unhealthy foods, being a daughter of the harvest goddess, she already did that, have as much as much intercourse as possible to make sure the baby doesn't have any health problems, with pleasure. So far, being pregnant wasn't going to be much different except she was going to become fatter and lazier.

All of sudden Leo sat down next to her and said "Hey sweetheart, how you doing?"

"Fine." Miranda said as she kissed her husband.

"How's the baby doing?" Leo asked

"Great." Miranda said, then continued, "So where have you been all day?"

"I was at the bunker building you something to help you out while you're pregnant." Leo said

"What is it?" Miranda asked

Leo pulled a cube out his pocket, put it on the floor and said "Amanda activate."

The cube unfolded into a robot woman.

"Amanda is programmed to respond to both your voice and mine. She can do anything from clean windows, to make beds, to clean toilets, I even programmed her to give you a foot rub and massage your shoulders, just the way I do, since I can't always be here to help you out." Leo said.

"Thank you Leo, this will really help me relax and take it easy until the baby comes out." Miranda said.

"I also built one for Nico and Reyna as well, since Reyna is also pregnant." Leo said.

"Anyway I think I know exactly how to thank you." Miranda said as she pulled off her top.

"Amanda, please leave the bedroom and then go to the counter, get on your charger and then return to cube form." Leo said so they could have some privacy.

"Yes sir." Amanda said as she rolled out.

Once she was gone, Leo and Miranda resumed stripping and then got under the covers and began to make love to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

That Friday.

Carter stood at the altar, with Walt on his left side and Hathor on his right. Sitting in the audience were Osiris, (Thoth had found a way for him to leave the underworld), Isis, Amos, Horus, Bast, Bes, Tarawat, Thoth, Ra, Felix, Alyssa, Shelby, Cleo, Julian and the rest of the 21st Nome.

Finally, Zia exited their bedroom and began to walk down the steps towards the aisle, with Sadie and Jaz walking right behind her.

When Zia reached the altar, Hathor began "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these 2 magicians, Pharaoh Carter Amos Kane and Ms. Zia Cleopatra Rashid, who have chosen to spend the rest of their lives together in holy matrimony. If for some reason, there is anyone who believes these 2 should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace. Carter, Zia, will you 2 please recite the wedding vows you have written for each other."

Carter began "Zia, from the moment you saved me and my sister from Serquet, I knew there was a spark between us. When I found you in that secret room in the first Nome, I thought it was really special that you allowed me to see those images. Even when I found out that it was shabti fighting at my side at the red pyramid, I made it my mission to find you and save you from your tomb. When I finally did it, I realize that there might've been a miss understanding about what I was doing to keep you from drowning. Then, even when you became possessed by Ra, I never lost hope that you were still in there somewhere. Today I pledge my eternal devotion to you and promise to always remain loyal as your husband."

Zia smiled and said "Carter, it's no secret that when we first met, I despised you. Then over time, I began to develop mixed feelings about you. It wasn't until you saved me from my tomb that I realized you were the one and only person for me. We still had to wait until after the war was over, but once it was, we were finally able to begin a normal relationship. And today I pledge my eternal devotion to you and promise to always remain loyal as your wife.

"Walt, will you please present the rings." Hathor requested and Walt nodded.

Carter took Zia's ring first and said "Zia, this ring is in the form of a shen symbolizing my eternal love for you, for with this ring, I be wed."

Carter slid the ring onto Zia's finger.

Zia then took Carter's ring and said "Carter, this ring is also in the form of a shen, hereby symbolizing my eternal and undying love for you as well, for with this ring, I be wed."

And with that, Zia put the ring onto Carter's finger.

"Do, you, Pharaoh Carter Amos Kane, take Ms. Zia Cleopatra Rashid, to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?" Hathor asked

"Yes, I do." Carter said.

"And do you, Ms. Zia Cleopatra Rashid, take Pharaoh Carter Amos Kane to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?" Hathor then asked the bride.

"I do." Zia said happily.

"Then, by the power vested in me by Horus himself, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Carter, you may now kiss your bride." Hathor said.

Carter smiled and lifted Zia's veil and kissed her.

"I now introduce to you, Pharaoh and Mrs. Kane." Hathor said

Everyone in the audience clapped.

Once Carter and Zia broke apart, with a flick from Sadie's wand, the room changed into the wedding reception and the audience broke apart and let the new bride and groom walk down the center for their first dance as husband and wife.

* * *

After the dance, Zia and Carter walked back towards a table to sit down at, when Sadie and Walt approached them.

"Hey guys." Zia said as she hugged her new sister-in-law.

"Hey, so where's Carter taking you on your honeymoon?" Sadie asked

"I am taking her on a cruise around the Bahamas." Carter said

"With guards to look out for monsters. I assume." Walt said.

"Of course, we'll be taking a private cruise with some of the 67th Nome, plus the sons of Horus will be put at each cardinal point to protect us as well." Zia answered.

"Wow, private cruise, how'd you spring that?" Sadie asked

"I called in some favors from some of the other richer members of 67th Nome that owe me some of them." Carter said.

"Which ones." Sadie asked

"All of them." Carter said proudly.

"Well played." Sadie said

"You know all the nomes are in both Carter's and your debts for saving them from Apophis right." Zia asked

"I do now." Sadie said

"Yep, it's good to have people in your debt after you save the world." Carter said.

"I'll have to keep that in mind." Sadie said

"Anyway, Sadie, are you sure you can handle running the 21st Nome while me and Carter are gone." Zia asked

"I'll be fine, I'll have Walt here to help me and Amos is just a call away to give me advice. Don't worry, when you 2 get back from your honeymoon, the Brooklyn house will be the same way you left it in." Sadie promised.

After she and Walt left, Carter looked at Zia and said "Who are we kidding, I'd be surprised if this Nome wasn't in total chaos when we get back."

Zia nodded and said "I agree, but let's not worried about that until we return to the scene."

"Agreed, come on; let's go get our things, the cruise is ready to leave as soon as we arrive." Carter said.

Zia nodded as they walked up to their bedroom and grabbed their pre-packed bags and walked up to the portal sphinx.

* * *

When they arrived, there was a magician waiting for them.

"Pharaoh, Zia." The magician said

"Hello Abdul." Carter said, since he had spoken with this magician earlier in the week.

"Your boat is docked at the pier right outside the Nome's headquarters." Abdul said as he led the newlyweds to their boat.

"I like it." Zia said

"All the security spells you requested have been placed, we've secured the sons of Horus, and we've placed 2 of our best magicians on every deck and you two have imperial deck all to yourselves." Abdul said.

"Thank you Abdul." Carter said

"Anything for the Pharaoh who saved us from being eaten from that horrible serpent." Abdul said.

"Thank you, you are dismissed." Carter said and Abdul nodded.

"This is going to be fun, 2 full months of just the 2 of us." Zia said with a smile.

* * *

Once they boarded, and the boat had set off, Carter and Zia sat on their private balcony and looked at the horizon.

"I can't believe we're finally married." Zia said

"I know like, it feels like a dream that we never have to wake up from." Carter said.

Zia smiled and said "Come on, I want to get a head start on our evening plans."

Carter smiled, picked up his wife bridal style and carried her back inside to their cabin and into their bedroom where they stripped naked and began to make love to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy was watching TV in the den when he got an IM from his father.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Percy asked

"I just wanted to let you know that your stepmother and I shall be coming up to Camp today." Poseidon said

"Okay, is there a certain reason?" Percy asked

"All I'll tell you is that we've got some big news." Poseidon said.

"Okay, I'll let Annabeth, Tyson, Ben, Thalia and the kids know." Percy said, a little confused and then broke the connection.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Annabeth asked as she entered the room.

"I just got an IM from dad saying that he and Amphitrite are coming, but he didn't say why." Percy said

"I guess you'll find out when they get here." Annabeth said and her husband nodded.

* * *

The Jacksons, Tyson and the Kraizers were waiting at the beach for Poseidon to appear.

When he and Amphitrite finally emerged, Percy saw the last thing he expected in his stepmom's arms.

"Dad, is that?" Ben asked

Poseidon was smiling and said "Yes, your new little brother, Amphitrite and I conceived him last night."

Percy looked at his stepmom in shock.

"Why are you shocked to see me with a child that is my mine and Poseidon's?" Amphitrite asked her stepson.

"Sorry, it's just, I guess I never really thought you 2 would have the time to have another baby, I mean you have to rule the seas and I guess I never really thought of you as a mother, since Triton never talks about his childhood and you despise me and Ben." Percy explained

Amphitrite thought about it for a while and then said "I suppose I have become a bit like Hera and Persephone."

"Well, as a daughter of Zeus, I can tell you that you are much better than Hera and according to Nico, much better than Persephone." Thalia said

"I suppose that I can attempt to try to get along with my husband's demigod children, especially Percy since all he has done is save my family from destruction." Amphitrite.

"Who are you and what have you done with my mother?" Triton said as he solidified next to Poseidon.

"Anyway, back to the baby, what's his name?" Annabeth asked

"Morganus, it means warrior of the sea." Poseidon said.

"He's cute." Ben said, kneeling down to play with his younger brother.

"Percy, may speak with you in private?" Poseidon asked

"Sure dad." Percy said

Once they were alone, Poseidon said "Percy, I know how you are feeling about your new brother, but might I ask where these feelings came from, you didn't have any troubles with Triton or Tyson or Ben?"

"Tyson and Ben weren't conceived of you and Amphitrite, and Triton; he was already alive when you told me I was your favorite son. I know it might sound snobbish, but just hearing my dad say how much he cared about me was the best birthday present I ever got. And even after that, I feel like it took me being the child of 2 prophecies for us to get where we are in our relationship." Percy said

"And you think that just because I have a new son that I conceived with Amphitrite, the way I care about you will change?" Poseidon said and Percy nodded

"Percy, I can't believe you would think that. Morganus will grow up, hearing about the tales of how his big brother Percy fought Kronos and Gaea to save the world and won both times. He will look up to you as a role model, as a person to look up to, like a big brother. And no matter what, you will always be my favorite son." Poseidon said

"Thanks dad, that's exactly what I needed to hear." Percy said as he hugged his father and then they walked back to where the others were.

* * *

Butch was busy daydreaming about Alyssa when all of a sudden, Jade snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What do you want Jade." Butch grumbled.

"Bro, I know you've been thinking about that Alyssa girl again. If you like her so much, why don't you just IM her and ask her out already." Jade said

"Maybe you're right, if I don't call her soon, she might think I don't like her will move on to someone else." Butch said and then walked outside.

* * *

Alyssa was creating giant boulders for Julian to crush with his combat avatar, when she noticed Butch's figure in what she remembered Carter telling her was an IM.

"Take 5 Julian." Alyssa said.

Julian nodded and walked outside.

"Hey Butch." Alyssa said, trying to pull any gravel from the boulders out of her hair.

"Hey Alyssa." Butch said

"So you finally decided to call me." Alyssa said

"Yeah, sorry about that." Butch said

"No it's fine, so why did you call?" Alyssa asked

"I was wondering if you wanted to get some pizza in New York." Butch said

"Sure when?" Alyssa said

"Maybe tonight." Butch said.

"Sure, what time?" Alyssa asked

"How about in like an hour?" Butch said.

"Sure, that should be just enough time for me to shower to and change." Alyssa said since her clothes were filthy and she was covered in dust.

"Perfect." Butch said as he disconnected the message.

Alyssa then ran to her room so she could go get ready for her pizza date.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben was playing with Luke when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be little guy?" Ben asked

Luke put his hands up and shrugged.

"Come on." Ben said as he picked up his son and carried him to the door.

When he opened it, the last person he expected to see at the door.

"Zeus, what are you doing here?" Ben asked his father-in-law, in a tone that clearly said he wasn't happy to see him.

"I just came to visit my grandson." Zeus said

"He's been alive for almost a year. What made you decide to finally come and visit him?" Ben asked

"I… apologize, boy it hurt just saying that word, for not coming to visit sooner." Zeus said

"I guess you are forgiven, come on in." Ben said

"Thank you." Zeus said as he walked in.

"Here's Luke." Ben said

"Hi Luke, I'm your Grandpa Zeus. You really are a handsome boy, just like your grandpa." Zeus said.

"Can I have him back now?" Ben said, taking his son back.

* * *

"Well, I should go visit Jason and Piper and their child as well." Zeus said and Ben nodded.

Jason and Piper were making love in their bedroom while Adam napped, when they heard a knock on the door.

"Ugh, who was that, I was really getting into the zone." Piper said.

"I'll check, you wait here." Jason said as he grabbed his robe, put it on and then walked to the door.

When he checked and saw his father outside, Jason groaned, but he had to open it.

"Hey Dad, what do you want?" Jason asked

"I assume you and your wife were in the middle of something." Zeus said, indicating the sky blue robe Jason was wearing.

"What do you want?" Jason asked once more.

"I just came from visiting Ben and Thalia and Luke and I thought that while I was here I'd come and visit Adam as well.

"He's napping, I guess you can come and see him." Jason said letting his father inside.

"Jason, who was it." Piper asked as she walked downstairs, wearing her pink robe.

"My dad, he wants to see Adam." Jason said

"No problem, anything to get us back to what we were doing. Besides, I was about to go check on him anyway, and if he's awake, We'll let Zeus hold him, then I'll feed him and put him back to sleep and then we can go back to what we were doing." Piper said as she went upstairs brought back down a sort of awake Adam.

After Zeus held him and left, Piper took of her robe and began to breastfeed her son. Once Adam was full, he was out like a candle.

Piper didn't even bother to put her robe back on as she went up to Adam's room and put him back down.

When she walked into her own bedroom, she found Jason lying naked on their bed.

"Come here Pipes. Let's get back to what we were doing." Jason said, sticking his cock out and Piper immediately jumped on him and began to suck his cock, lubricating it. As she finished, Piper turned around put her ass hole in Jason's face. Piper giggled as Jason licked and kissed and sucked her vagina and inner thigh. Once Jason finished, Piper turned so they would be face to face and then they laid down on their sides, facing each other. Jason than thrusted his cock into his Piper's vagina and began to thrust back and forth, making Piper moan a little a bit as he began to suck on her breasts. Then, they locked lips and began to get into it as their bodies stayed completely locked with each other's in 2 ways.

When they broke their lips apart, Piper said "Do you get the feeling we forgot something?"

"Probably since we had to stop in the middle." Jason said and Piper nodded as they resumed their love making. Little did they know that the condom Jason had been wearing had fallen off when he walked down the steps.

* * *

Zia woke up the next morning to find Carter sitting on their balcony, wearing a black robe.

Zia put on her own robe and then joined him outside.

"Hi sweetheart. How did you sleep." Carter asked after he kissed his wife good morning.

"Blissfully, how did you sleep?" Zia asked

"Amazingly, it was probably because I had just finished making love with you." Carter said, prompting a smile on his wife's face.

"I have to say, I thought sex would be difficult with those headrests, but actually, it wasn't a problem." Zia said

"Thank gods." Carter said, right as there was a knock on the door.

After Carter made sure his robe was closed, he went to answer it.

"Hello?" Carter said

"Would you or your wife like to order breakfast through room service?" The man asked

Carter looked at Zia, who shook her head and Carter said "Maybe later."

"Very well." The man said as he left.

After Carter closed and locked the door, Zia said "You know what I'm really craving right now."

"What?" Carter asked

"You." Zia said.

Carter smiled as Zia dropped her robe on the deck as she walked inside.

Carter dropped his own robe and climbed into bed next to his wife.

"I just put the spell on myself, so, now I'm just waiting for you to make the first move." Zia said as she turned to give Carter full access to her area.

Carter smiled and began to lick and kiss and suck on Zia's private area. Once he finished lubricating Zia's private, Carter stuck out his cock and let Zia begin to suck on it.

Once she finished, they finally linked their bodies together Carter than began to suck on Zia's breasts, causing his wife to moan. When he finished, the 2 magicians began lock lips with each other and really began to make things amazing for each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Butch and Alyssa were sitting outside the pizza parlor when Butch asked "So what does your family do besides magic?"

"Pottery, that's why I study the path of the earth god Geb." Alyssa said

"Please tell me Geb isn't anything like our evil earth goddess, because no offense, but I can't a date girl who follows any aspect of the goddess who almost wiped out civilization." Butch said

Alyssa smiled and said "Don't worry; Geb isn't like Gaea at all. He's helpful and not destructive."

Butch sighed in relief and then said "Thank gods."

Alyssa laughed and said "So remind me again, who your godly parent is?"

"Iris the rainbow goddess." Butch said

"And what did you do before you went to that camp?" Alyssa asked

"I grew up on my dad's equestrian ranch, which is how I'm so good with horses." Butch responded

"Maybe you could take me on pegasus ride sometime. I've never really gone horse-back riding before." Alyssa said

"Sure, maybe I could take you when we finish eating." Butch said

Alyssa was now trying to resist the urge to tackle Butch and do things with him she's been waiting her whole life for.

_Bad Alyssa, don't think about that, you'll wind up scaring away the guy you like. Again, only this time, you can't blame your magic. _Alyssa thought to herself

* * *

Percy was watching the twins play with their swords and smiled. Man they were growing up fast and soon, they wouldn't need him and Annabeth and Percy. Man, Percy was going actually to miss having little kids in the house. But thanks to the blessing Artemis put on his wife made the possibility of having another Jackson kid impossible for at least 6 more months.

As Percy continued to watch the kids play, Annabeth sat down next to him.

"Hey babe. So how was your mother-daughter afternoon with Samantha?" Percy asked

"It was wonderful, we went to the salon some of the Aphrodite and Venus girls opened up in the city and got our nails done and then we went to that new spa and had a spa day, it was adorable." Annabeth said.

"Sounds like it." Percy said

"So what did you and the twins do today?" Annabeth asked

"I taught them how to ride a Pegasus without a chariot, and it turns out they didn't need much help, for like me, Pegasus riding is in their blood. Anyways, afterwards, I let play with the plastic swords they got for Christmas and they're actually pretty good, since they haven't hurt each other yet." Percy answered.

"You know, I never realized how fast our children would mature. But then again, they are grandchildren of a goddess who was born fully grown." Annabeth said

"At least are children were born the normal way." Percy said with a chuckle, drawing one from Annabeth as well.

"Agreed, I'd never be able to marry if I couldn't actually sleep with my husband and not have it ever lead to how we made our children. Plus, with all the headaches I'd get, I'd never be able to think." Annabeth said

"I'm going to miss having little kids around the house." Percy confessed.

"Me to, but since I already talked with Artemis, what's done is done and now we can't conceive until it's been exactly one year since Artemis put the blessing on me." Annabeth said

"We didn't think we wanted anymore children at the time. I guess we were wrong, since being parents is actually one of the things we're best at without the risk of dying." Percy said

Annabeth nodded and said "At least Samantha, Ethan and Zoë will still be babies for a little while longer."

"That's why we're trying to spend as much time as we can with them now, because I have a hunch that since they're our children, they'll probably be expected to be like us in order to prove they're worthy of being our children." Percy said sadly.

Annabeth nodded equally as sad and said "No matter what happens in their futures, they will always be our children and we will always love them."

Percy nodded in agreement and said "Even though we don't them to be, I get the feeling we created some of the best heroes, quest leaders, warriors and most importantly our children will grow up to be the best type of person."

Annabeth smiled and said "Only time will tell, but anyway, it looks like the twins are about to pass out and Samantha is already down for the night. Once we put the twins to bed, we have the rest of the night to ourselves."

Percy smiled as he and his lovely wife picked up the kids and got them ready for bed.

* * *

Once the kids were asleep, Percy and Annabeth entered their bedroom and didn't waste any time. As soon as the door was closed, Annabeth jumped on Percy, tackling him on to their bed and they began to make out intensely. Percy reached the bottom of Annabeth's t-shirt and pulled it off, revealing her bra. Annabeth pulled Percy's shirt off and then began to pull off his shorts while Percy pulled off her shorts. They both continued to strip each other until they were both nude and lying under their blanket and Percy and Annabeth began to make love, completely unaware that Aphrodite and Hera had actually worked together and put their own blessings on Annabeth to counteract Artemis's, as they had heard what the Jackson's had said earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

Zia and Carter had just arrived back at Brooklyn House and Carter had to say he was impressed it was still standing.

"I guess we might've underestimated your sister." Zia said to her husband

"Hold on, let's not make assumptions until we see the inside." Carter said and Zia nodded.

Sure enough, when they walked inside, the 21st Nome was in chaos.

"Shall we do this together?" Zia asked

"Let's." Carter said both magicians grabbed their wands from the Duat and chanted "Hi seh."

The enchantment for sleep burned across the room and put everyone but Walt/ Anubis to sleep.

After they put their stuff back in their room, Carter, Zia and Walt began to repair the Nome and once they were done, before they woke everyone up, Carter couldn't resist but do some art on his sister's face in red permanent marker.

When Sadie woke up, she found Carter, Zia and Walt trying hard not to laugh at her for some reason

"What's so funny?" Sadie asked

"Look at your reflection." Zia said, handing Sadie a mirror as Carter and Walt lost control and burst out laughing, clutching their sides and falling on the floor and once, Felix, Julian and all the male initiates woke up, they followed this pursuit and the girls could barely contain their laughter.

Sadie looked in the mirror and gasped in horror at what she saw. On her forehead, it read loser in English and hieroglyphs, a unibrow, cat whiskers, a cartoony mustache, a goatee and a beard.

"CARTER!" Sadie shouted

"Hey sis, you know, your face looks much better this way and it will stay that way until the permanent ink wears off." Carter said in between laughs

"I'm going to kill you!" Sadie said.

"I don't think so, in case you've forgotten, your magical equipment is still under lock down for thinking you could keep this place calm while we were gone and for embarrassing me and my wife. Also, since I'm the pharaoh, and you know I don't like to play this card, but, attacking and killing me is punishable by death, which makes me untouchable." Carter said gleefully and Sadie swore.

"How long until the ink wears off?" She asked

Carter shrugged and said "All I know about your face is that I did a good job improving it."

And with that, he and the other boys were at again and this time Zia and some of the girls joined in.

Sadie grumbled back and walked back to her room.

"How was your honeymoon?" Walt asked

"Amazing, the Bahamas was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the woman I was with on our honeymoon." Carter said.

Zia smiled at her husband and then asked "So how exactly did the Nome turn into Chaos in only 2 months?"

"Sadie and I went out on a date one night and when we got back, the Nome was in Chaos."

"I'm gonna speak with dad, Uncle Amos, and Horus to see if any of them can send someone to help us keep things under control." Carter said walking upstairs.

* * *

When he came back down, he was smiling.

Horus, Dad and Amos agreed to send someone we already know to keep an eye on things." Carter said happily.

"Who?" Zia asked

"Me." Said a certain cat goddess that appeared out of nowhere.

"Bast." Walt said, hugging the cat goddess.

"Hello Walt." Bast said

"Long time, no see?" Zia said

"I saw you guys 2 months ago at your wedding Zia." Bast said.

"Good point." Zia said

"Where's Sadie?" Bast asked

"Check her room." Carter said and Bast nodded.

* * *

Sadie trying to use her make up to cover up Carter's little prank when she heard a knock on the door.

"It's open." Sadie said.

"Hello my kitten." Bast said

"Bast." Sadie said, running to hug her old cat.

"Sadie, what happened to your face?" Bast said

"Carter." Sadie said

"Let's fix that." Bast said used the spell for fade on art work done on Sadie's face.

"My face, it's perfect." Sadie said

Bast smiled and asked "Why didn't you just do that in the first place?"

"Carter suspended my equipment, simply because I pranked him." Sadie said.

Bast nodded and said "You're lucky the punishment wasn't more severe."

Sadie nodded as she and her cat began to exchange stories.

* * *

Walt and Julian were practicing their combat magic when Carter entered the room.

"Julian, take a break, I'll take it from here." Carter said.

Julian nodded and walked up.

"Finally an opponent I don't have to hold out on." Walt said as Carter summoned his combat avatar.

"Bring it." Carter said

Walt charged, but carter dodged.

The 2 went on like that for a while until they called a draw.

"So listen Carter, You know Sadie's 18th birthday is coming up right." Walt said and Carter nodded.

"So, what do you think I should get her?" Walt asked.

"I already gave her gift to her." Carter said

"Which was?" Walt asked

"I knew how much Sadie missed Bast, so, my gift to her was Bast coming back, but I also her something else to make sure she doesn't think I forget her birthday." Carter said.

"Well what should I get her?" Walt asked again.

"Sadie loves jewelry, so get her something like that." Carter suggested.

"I know just what to get her." Walt said

"Great, glad I could help." Carter said as Walt ran outside.

* * *

A few weeks later, Sadie woke up and smiled. Today was her 18th birthday. She was finally a real woman.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sadie said

"Happy Birthday sis." Carter said as he entered his sister's bedroom, carrying a simple cake and a package in his hands.

"Thanks Carter." Sadie said as she ate the cake.

"I actually got you 2 gifts; one of them was Bast coming back. The other may not be as big, but I hope you like it." Carter as he handed Sadie her present.

"That's from both me and Zia." Carter said as Sadie ripped off the paper.

"I love it." Sadie said, pulling out a beautifully made bracelet.

"I'm glad you like it. I saw how much you liked them in that jewelry store." Carter said

"How could you afford these?" Sadie asked

"I have my ways." Carter said

* * *

That night, Sadie was enjoying the birthday party Carter had thrown for her; even their baboon was enjoying himself.

"Hey, have you seen Walt, I can't find him anywhere and I haven't seen him all day." Sadie asked, not believing her boyfriend would stand her up on the most important birthday of her life.

"I'm sure he'll turn up eventually." Carter said

"I swear that if I don't see Walt here before the party ends, we are through." Sadie said angrily.

Carter, knowing Sadie is full and ready to go through with that threat, ran to his room to Contact Walt.

* * *

When Walt's image appeared in the rainbow, Carter couldn't tell where he was.

"Walt, Sadie's party ends 3 hours and if you aren't here by then, Sadie is threatening to break up with you and I know she is willing to go through with that threat. Where are you anyway?" Carter said

"I went to Italy to get Sadie's present, but I can't find a single Egyptian item to create a portal with." Walt said

"You're a god; you can make a portal of your own." Carter said

"You know Anubis isn't good with portals." Walt said

"Fine, just go to a museum, find the Egyptian section and use it to make a portal. Hurry." Carter said and Walt nodded.

* * *

The party was almost over and Walt still hadn't shown up and Sadie was getting impatient with her boyfriend and if Walt didn't show up soon, She was going to break up with him.

When the party ended and the guests had either left or gone to bed, Sadie couldn't believe it, Walt had stood her up on the most important day of her life.

"Walt Stone, wherever you are, we are over." Sadie said.

All of a sudden Walt appeared at the front door.

"Sadie wait." Walt said.

"No Walt, you stood me up on my 18th birthday, the most important day of my life. I'm sorry but, we are over." Sadie said, with tears in eyes.

"Sadie. Please, just take my present for you." Walt said.

"I'm sorry Walt, but not even a gift from Italy will make me forgive you." Sadie said, taking the box from Walt and opened it.

Inside was beautiful Italian made necklace.

"Thank you for the beautiful gift Walt, but it'll take a lot more than a piece of jewelry to fix things between us and that goes for Anubis to." Sadie said sadly as she walked up to her room, crying.

Walt walked inside and up to his room feeling miserable that he had just lost the most important girl in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Sadie was in her room blowing her pictures of Walt and Anubis when she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming." Sadie said as she walked to the door.

When she opened it, Carter was at the door.

"Hi Carter, thanks for the party." Sadie said, trying to keep herself from crying.

"You're welcome, but Sadie, you know that's not why I'm here, can I come in?" Carter said

Sadie nodded.

Carter sat down on Sadie's bed with her and said "Walt told me you guys broke up."

Sadie nodded and said "I don't understand first Mom dies, then dad, then Walt almost dies, then Bes loses his soul, then Bast leaves and now this. I thought that Walt and I could have a happy ending like you and Zia. It's not fair, you get to be the pharaoh, be with dad until he died/ became the host of Osiris, and you and your girlfriend stayed together and got married. Why can't my life be like yours?" Sadie asked

"Sadie, please don't hold it in. You might be a magician, but you're still human. It's okay to cry every once and a while." Carter said, pulling his sister into a hug.

Sadie started bawling into his shirt, but Carter didn't mind, his sister was hurting and he was there to comfort her.

"Sadie, you know Walt wasn't trying to hurt you. And I'm not saying you should immediately get back together with him, but could you at least try to go back to being just friends?" Carter asked

"It'll take some time, but maybe I can." Sadie asked

"Are you feeling any better?" Carter asked

"Maybe a little, but can you stay a little longer." Sadie asked

Carter nodded and continued to comfort his younger sister the way he did back when this whole thing started.

"Everything will be alright Sadie. How about tomorrow we got to Camp Demigod and see Percy we'll teach you how to ride a Pegasus. I was planning on going there anyway." Carter suggested.

"I'd like that, a lot." Sadie said.

"You get some sleep. Happy birthday Sadie." Carter said as he left the room.

* * *

The next morning, Carter and Sadie were getting ready to go to Camp demigod.

"Sadie, can we talk?" Walt asked

"Make it quick." Sadie said coldly, since right now she still wasn't even going to consider Walt a friend

"Sadie, I'm sorry I hurt you. Please, take me back." Walt said.

"I'm sorry Walt, but I can't, I'm just not sure I can trust you." Sadie said as she ran to catch up with Carter.

"What was that about?" Carter asked

"Walt was trying to get me to take him back." Sadie said

"Come sis, Percy said he'll have a Pegasus waiting when we get there." Carter said

Sadie nodded

* * *

When the Kanes arrived at Camp, Percy was waiting for them.

"Welcome back, Carter, you can go wait at my place until after I'm done with Sadie's lesson, or you can join us." Percy said.

"I'll go wait at your place." Carter said

"What made you want to decide to learn how to ride?" Percy asked

"I thought it might help me get over a breakup I just had." Sadie said

"You and Walt broke up." Percy asked, a little surprised.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it." Sadie said and Percy nodded as they arrived at the stables.

"Okay for your first lesson, I need to know, have you done any other riding before?" Percy asked and Sadie shook her head.

"Okay than, you're wearing proper riding boots, so you can ride Porkpie." Percy said, pointing.

"What about that black one over there." Sadie asked pointing at blackjack

"Sorry, but that's blackjack and he doesn't let anyone but me and sometimes my wife and kids ride him." Percy said and Sadie nodded as Percy put a saddle on Porkpie.

"Here, let me help you up." Percy said and Sadie said.

Once Sadie was up and Percy got on Blackjack, he showed her how to control her Pegasus and all the other stuff.

"Okay Sadie, now we'll start slow." Percy said as flicked his reins and Blackjack took to the air. Sadie copied this motion and Porkpie followed.

"This is amazing." Sadie said.

"I'm glad you like it." Percy said as they touched down.

"I wish we could've gone longer." Sadie said

"Sorry, but this was only your first time and your brother would kill me if I let you get hurt. However, if you want, you can come back here for riding lessons each week." Percy said

"I'd love that." Sadie said.

"I'll talk to Carter about it." Percy promised.

"Thanks Percy." Sadie said.

"So, while I'm talking with Carter about arranging classes so the demigods and magicians can learn more each other's combat techniques and monsters, what are you going to do?" Percy asked

"I don't know, but I'll find something." Sadie said.

Percy smiled.

* * *

"Hey Sadie, what are you doing here, I thought it was only Carter coming." Annabeth said.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you that Carter called last night to see if he could bring Sadie along so she could take riding a lesson and take her mind off things." Percy explained and Annabeth nodded.

"Anyway, where's Carter?" Percy asked

"Den." Annabeth said and Percy nodded.

* * *

"Hey Carter." Percy said, entering the room.

"Hey Percy, so how did Sadie like riding." Carter asked

"She loved it and actually, she was wondering if she could come back every week for riding lessons." Percy said

"That would be a great way to help her keep her mind off her break up with Walt. Can you be her teacher?" Carter said

"No problem." Percy said

"Sweet, I appreciate it man." Carter said.

"You're welcome. Anyway, we both agree that we want the demigods and magicians to learn about each other's techniques, religions and creatures so we'll be able to defend each other a lot better now." Percy said and Carter nodded.

"How about this, every week while Sadie has her riding lesson, a few more magicians come with her and train. And then sometime later in the week, you can send demigods here or something like that." Carter suggested and Percy nodded as they began to work out a schedule.


	8. Chapter 8

Walt was sitting in the great room, looking at pictures of Sadie and trying to of a way to get her back. He felt awful, for if he had just gotten something from a jewelry store here in New York, Sadie would still be his girlfriend.

"Come Walt, how can you get Sadie back?" Walt kept asking himself.

"You do know you could just use a love potion to get Sadie back." Hannah, who was following the path of Hathor, said.

"No Hannah, I want to get Sadie back without using any magic. I want her to fall in love with me on her own again." Walt said

"Well if you change your mind, let me know." Hannah said.

"I won't." Walt said.

"Whatever." Hannah said.

The door opened and Sadie and Carter walked inside.

"That was so much fun. I can't wait to go back next week." Sadie said

"Carter, you've got to help me get your sister back." Walt said

"Why should I, you broke Sadie's heart." Carter accused.

"Well she seems to be over it." Walt said.

"Trust me she isn't, She's just been temporarily distracted, because I arranged for Percy to give her Pegasus riding lessons." Carter said and then winked at Walt.

"Why'd you just wink at me?" Walt said

Carter groaned and said "Sadie loves pegasus riding now, so maybe you can use that to get Sadie back."

"Oh thanks." Walt said as he began to think up away to use this information to win back Sadie's love.

* * *

The next week,

"See ya Carter; I'm heading to my riding lesson." Sadie called.

"Wait Sadie, can I tag along?" Walt asked.

"Fine." Sadie said.

Walt's plan was starting to work. His plan was simple. He just had to spend enough time with Sadie, so that she'll see that she can trust him.

Anyway, when they arrived at Camp, Percy was waiting.

"Hey Sadie, I've already gotten Porkpie ready for your lesson. Walt, I didn't expect to see you here." Percy said.

"I tagged along." Walt said

"Okay, I suppose I could teach both of you. Sadie, do you remember what I taught you last time?" Percy asked

Sadie nodded

"Okay, you can just fly around while bring Walt up to speed, then I'll start your lesson." Percy said.

Sadie nodded as they walked to the stables.

* * *

After Percy brought Walt up to speed, Sadie was waiting.

"Okay, Sadie, this time I'm going to teach how to do some basic tricks." Percy said

"Now this will be interesting." Sadie said as Percy began.

By the time her lesson was over, Sadie had her Pegasus doing 360o front flips, back flips, huge dips, and loop da loops.

"Wow Sadie, you're getting better. Walt, you're doing okay." Percy said, since Walt had nearly fallen off Guido every time.

"Thanks, but I don't think Pegasus riding is my thing." Walt said.

"Okay, well Sadie, I'll see you next week." Percy said

"See you then. Come on Walt." Sadie said and she seemed a bit kinder to him and that gave Walt a little bit of hope that maybe, he was wearing her down.

* * *

On the boat ride back to Brooklyn House, Sadie and Walt spent a lot of time talking.

"Hey Sadie you seem to be in a better mood." Walt said.

"Listen Walt, I caught onto your plan and while it was nice, I still don't think I can trust you enough to fix our relationship. At least, not yet. However, maybe we could try being just friends for now." Sadie said.

"Sure, why not." Walt said a little disappointed.

"I didn't say there was no hope of you ever getting me back. Just not yet." Sadie said.

"Well then, I guess I can wait until then." Walt said, willing to wait until Sadie felt she was ready to pick up their relationship from where they left off.

Before another word could be spoken, the boat landed.

"Well here we are, home sweet home." Walt said as Sadie got out of the boat.

"I'll see you at dinner Walt." Sadie said as she walked down into the house.

"Take your time Sadie, I can wait." Walt said, knowing that with a girl like Sadie, this could take a while.

* * *

When Sadie walked inside, Zia asked, "So how was your date with Walt?"

"It wasn't a date; you know Walt and I are still broken up. He just tagged along with me to my riding lesson." Sadie said

"Okay, but Sadie, we both know you still have feelings for Walt." Zia said

"Zia, please, I don't want to talk about it right now." Sadie said

* * *

"Come on Sadie, we both know you still like Walt and you can't keep avoiding me forever. It's been 3 weeks." Zia said

"Fine, let's go back to my room." Sadie said.

When they arrived at Sadie's room, Sadie said "Ok yes, I still like Walt, but I'm not sure I can trust him."

"Sadie, you guys have been hanging out for weeks and you've getting along fine. It's time to get back on the horse with Walt." Zia said

"Maybe you're right Zia; I have forgiven him for missing my 18th birthday. Maybe I overreacted a tiny bit." Sadie admitted.

"Maybe it's time for you and Walt to pick things up where you left off." Zia said

"Maybe we should start dating again. Maybe we shouldn't, I just don't know." Sadie said.

"Okay, that's it, I have no other choice, where's your cell phone?" Zia asked.

"On my dresser. Why?" Sadie asked

"I'm calling in a professional in this matter." Zia said, as she picked up Sadie's phone and dialed a number.

"Lacy, it's Zia. Sadie's having a love crisis and I'm out of tricks, please get over here as soon as you can." Zia said

* * *

When Lacy arrived, she wasn't alone.

"Hey, Lacy, hey Piper, what's up?" Carter asked

"Your wife called and asked us to come over and help her out with some love crisis Sadie is going through." Piper responded and Carter nodded.

* * *

When the 2 girls got to Sadie's room, Lacy knocked on the door and Zia let them in.

"So what do you need our help with?" Lacy asked

"Sadie can't decide if she should get back together with Walt or not, so I thought I'd call some experts to help her figure it out." Zia explained.

"Ah, just give us a few minutes alone with her and she will have her answer." Piper said.

"I'm not sure what to do." Sadie said

"Sadie, it's not rocket science, it's a matter of the heart, so look deep down inside yours and that's how you'll get your answer." Lacy said.

Sadie did that and right after she opened her eyes, Walt walked in.

"Well, I we'll just leave you 2 alone." Piper said, pulling her little sister out.

"Hey Sadie, what's up." Walt asked

"Listen Walt, I think I might've overreacted when I broke up with you." Sadie said

"No Sadie, you were completely in line when you broke up with me. I know how much you wanted to spend your 18th birthday with me and I was too focused on getting you a special present to give you the gift you really wanted, just spending time with me." Walt said

"Listen Walt, I'm sorry I broke up with you, it was a big mistake. Maybe we could pick things up again." Sadie said

"There's nothing would like more." Walt said.

And with that, they looked into each other's eyes and then they began to make out intensely. Before they knew it, Walt was lying down on Sadie's bed with her on top of him and both of them without shirts and Sadie had even took off her bra.

"Sadie, are you sure we should do this, I mean we just got back together." Walt said

"Walt, I love you and I wanted to do this with you when I turned 18 and I didn't get to." Sadie said

"Well in that case, it would be a shame not to give you what you wanted back then. It would help me make things right with you." Walt said as Sadie pulled of her jeans and placed the same spell on herself that Zia did on herself every night.

Walt smiled as he pulled off his own jeans let Sadie climb under the blanket with him and they both took off their underwear. And without another word being spoken, Walt and Sade renewed their love for each other for the first time ever.

* * *

From what Piper could here from outside the room, their plan was a success. Sadie and Walt were back together and it sounded like they would never break up again.


	9. Chapter 9

Percy was sparring with Jason when Chiron approached him.

"Hey Chiron, what's up?" Percy asked

"Percy, your father just IM'd me. It's Morganus" Chiron said

"Is everything alright with the little guy?" Percy asked

"Everything is fine, but your father was wondering if Morganus could come and stay here for a while and live with most of his half-siblings and nieces and nephews." Chiron said

"It's fine with me. But might I ask why he needs my permission?" Percy asked

"You are still the head counselor of cabin 3, and since Morganus will be staying in your father's cabin, he needs your permission first." Chiron explained.

"Okay, I'll head to the beach to show the little guy around." Percy said.

* * *

"You must be Percy." Morganus said as he walked out of the ocean with his father.

"Man you've gotten big, but anyway, yeah, I'm Percy." Percy said

"Now remember Morganus, you do whatever your brother tells you and Percy, if you have any issues with him, Send me an IM and me or his mother will be here to deal with him." Poseidon said.

"Don't worry dad, if I can beat Ares, Kronos and Gaea, I'm pretty sure I can keep Morganus out of trouble." Percy promised

Poseidon nodded and walked back out into the sea.

"Come on little bro, let me show you to your new home." Percy said and Morganus smiled at his big brother and nodded.

"Did you really beat Ares?" Morganus asked and Percy nodded

"That is so cool, can you teach me to fight that well?" Morganus asked

"Only if you promise to use your training on monsters and gods who annoy you besides the sea gods." Percy said

"I swear." Morganus said.

"Okay then, we'll go to Leo and get you fitted for a weapon after we get you settled into dad's cabin." Percy said

* * *

After Morganus claimed a bunk, he and Percy walked to Bunker 9.

"Hey Leo, you got a minute?" Percy asked

"Sure what's up? And who's this new guy?" Leo asked

"Leo, this is my new little brother Morganus. Morganus, this is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." Percy said

"Morganus, who's your mother?" Leo asked

"Amphitrite." Morganus said.

"You're a god?" Leo asked and Morganus nodded.

"Yep, dad sent him here to be trained and I brought him here because my little brother needs a weapon." Percy said

"You came to the right place. Follow me." Leo said, leading the young god and demigod farther back.

"Okay, this devise is designed to scan its user and give us feedback, telling me exactly what type of weapon the user needs along with the precise measurements. Once we have this information, you can take it to Tyson, since as a Cyclopes, he's designed weapons for gods before and he's probably the best one to design and construct a weapon for Morganus." Leo said

"Don't worry bro; I trust this man's inventions 100%." Percy assured his little brother, who looked at him nervously.

Morganus nodded and put his hand on the devise.

* * *

A few minutes later, Percy and Morganus were walking towards cabin 3.

When Percy opened the door, he found Tyson and Cora (I know I haven't mentioned her in a while) making out on Tyson's bed.

"Tyson, I need a favor." Percy said.

"What is it Brother?" Tyson asked

"We were wondering if you could make me a sword with these requirements." Morganus asked handing Tyson the list.

"No problem. I'll get started on it later." Tyson said

"Thanks." Morganus said as he and Percy left the cabin.

"Tyson, with your younger brother living in here with you, how are we supposed to get any privacy? I can't hold myself back much longer." Cora said.

"Well, there is Ben's old room. I could talk to Percy and Morganus about me moving in there, because Morganus is too young to live alone and Percy and Ben both have families." Tyson suggested.

Cora nodded and said "Well go talk to them, I can wait."

Tyson nodded.

* * *

Percy was showing Morganus the armory, when Tyson approached them.

"Hey Tyson, what's up?" Percy asked

"Can I speak with you in private?" Tyson asked

"Morganus, I'll be right back okay?" Percy said

Morganus nodded.

"What's up?" Percy asked

"Listen Percy, things are going really well with Cora and I think we might be ready to take things to the next level." Tyson said

"Ok, why are you telling me this?" Percy asked

"Because, I still have to stay in cabin 3 with Morganus, that doesn't give me and Cora much privacy, so I wondering if I could move into Ben's old room." Tyson said

"Sure, no problem." Percy said.

"Thanks." Tyson said.

* * *

When Tyson got back to cabin 3, Cora was waiting for him.

"Well?" She asked

Tyson smiled and said "Percy said it was fine."

Cora smiled and said "Let's get you settled into your new room."

Tyson nodded.

After he was settled in, Tyson and Cora sat down on the bed and began to neck.

When they broke apart, Cora said, "Man, is it hot in here or is it just me?"

And with that, she pulled off her shirt.

Tyson smiled and closed the door and locked it as he and his girlfriend began to give their relationship an overdue upgrade.


	10. Chapter 10

Nico and Reyna were fast asleep when Maria woke up crying.

"I'll go check on Maria, you get some rest." Nico said

"Um, Nico, I don't think I'll be getting anymore rest right now." Reyna said, starting feel pain similar to what she had felt right before she went into labor with Maria.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked

"I think I'm going into labor." Reyna said

"What, you're not supposed to be due for another 3 weeks." Nico said

"So, I know what I'm feeling." Reyna said

Nico decided to take her word for it.

After he got Maria back to sleep, Nico sent IMs to Artemis, Hades and Bellona.

When Artemis arrived Nico showed her to his and Reyna's bedroom.

"Reyna, you are early, but yes it is time for the baby to come out." Artemis confirmed

"Oh gods, I hate this part." Reyna

"It'll be fine." Nico said

"I hope so." Reyna said as she started to go through contractions.

* * *

After about 5 hours, Reyna was ready to start pushing.

"Okay Reyna on this next contraction, I want you to start pushing." Artemis started.

Reyna nodded as the final contraction began.

After another hour, Reyna had given birth to a beautiful baby boy.

"What should we name him?" Nico asked as he held his son in his arms.

"How about Andrew." Reyna said as she woke up.

"I like it and I think his middle name should be Percy." Nico said and Reyna nodded

* * *

When Frank and Hazel arrived, Nico handed his sister her new nephew.

"He's adorable." Hazel said.

"Thank you." Reyna said

"You're welcome, but anyway, we better get back to our cabin before the harpies eat us." Frank said as Hazel handed back her nephew back to his daddy.

* * *

When Frank and Hazel got back to their cabin and climbed into bed, Hazel said "Frank, I've been thinking and I think I'm ready to expand our own family." Hazel said.

"What caused that?" Frank asked

"I'm tired of just being an aunt. I want to know how it feels to be a mother." Hazel said

Frank nodded and said "Are you sure, because once we do this, there's no going back."

Hazel nodded and said "Frank, I really want this."

"Okay, if you're sure." Frank said.

And with that, they took off their pajamas and began to make love to each other.

* * *

The next morning, Annabeth couldn't help but notice how she had been a little off color for the past few weeks.

"Hey Annabeth, are you feeling any better?" Percy asked

"No, do you have any idea why I've been feeling this way?" Annabeth asked

"Yeah, I checked with Artemis to see somehow, her blessing was removed and apparently Aphrodite and Hera heard us talking about how much we'd miss having little kids around and then put their own blessings on you, counteracting Artemis's." Percy said

"So, I'm pregnant again." Annabeth said

"Probably. But at least this time we know how to be parents and how to get through it." Percy said

"Well, I guess it will be nice to have a baby in the house again." Annabeth said

"And at least this time we know how to be parents." Percy said and Annabeth nodded

"I can't wait until Jackson kid number 4 is born." Annabeth said

"Speaking of which, how many kids do you think we should have?" Percy asked

Annabeth shrugged

"All I know is that being parents is one of the things we're the best at." Annabeth said

Percy smiled and said, "After everything we've been through, it seems like all of our children are like our reward."

Annabeth nodded and said "I hope the kids grow up never having to deal with the things we did."

"Well, since we're raising them in a safe environment like camp, where they can train and learn and practice without the threat of monsters, at least we'll know that if they do go on quests, they'll be ready for them." Percy said

"I hope that they never have to use their training, but I feel much better knowing they have it." Annabeth said

"We can only hope for the best." Percy agreed.

"Okay, I just Samantha down for her nap, so what should we do until she and the twins wake up?" Annabeth asked

"I have an idea." Percy said

"And what might that be?" Annabeth asked with great interest.

"You'll see in about, now." Percy said, picking up his wife bridal style.

"Oh Percy, you bad boy." Annabeth said

"What can I say? I can passionate when I want to be and I am, I can't be denied." Percy said sexily.

"Then let's go to our bedroom and do it there." Annabeth said

"With pleasure." Percy said, carrying his wife upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

Grover and Juniper were walking through the woods, and Grover was fingering the box he was carrying in his jeans pocket.

"Hey Grover listen, We've been dating for a few years now and nearly all the other old time couples like Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel, Chris and Clarisse and even some of the newer ones like Nico and Reyna and Leo and Miranda and Ben and Thalia, are married. Are you ever going to take that step with our relationship?" Juniper asked

"Juniper, actually." Grover said pulling out the ring.

"Juniper, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Grover asked

"Yes Grover, Yes I will become your wife." Juniper said

Grover smiled as he put the ring on Juniper's finger.

* * *

Piper was walking down the beach when she felt herself get a little nauseous.

_It's probably just seasickness._ One part of her mind said.

_You've never gotten sea sick before. _The part said

_Then you explain it?_

_You could be..._ But Piper shrugged off that thought for 2 reasons. The first one was because even if she was pregnant, Artemis's blessing prevented her from having any symptoms and 2; she and Jason always used protection when they did it.

Of course, condoms weren't always effective.

Piper ran back home and grabbed the pregnancy test she had bought shortly after she and Jason began doing it and walked into the bathroom. When she came out holding the test, she was awestruck. Piper than sat down the couch and waited for Jason to come home.

* * *

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Maria asked

"She's feeding your little brother Andy." Nico answered.

"When will brother be able to eat with the rest of us?" Maria asked

"In about a few months or so." Nico said

Maria nodded as Reyna entered the room.

"Okay, Andy went down, which means that until bedtime, Maria, we're all yours." Reyna said as she sat down next to her husband.

"Yay." Maria said and all of a sudden her playmates appeared.

"Ok Nico, you really need to start teaching her how to control her powers." Reyna said, knowing that if Maria couldn't control her powers, she wouldn't be able to control her playmates forever.

Nico nodded in agreement and then asked "Sweetheart, do you want your playmates to stay?"

Maria shook her head and actually ran behind her mommy's legs for protection and said "Playmates appeared without me asking them to. They scaring me."

"Shades, return to the underworld." Nico said, and the spirits nodded and left.

"Its okay sweetheart, the spirits are gone. They can't hurt you or scare you anymore." Reyna said taking her daughter in her arms and comforting her.

"I'll go get her a bottle of milk to calm her down." Nico said

When he came back, Reyna gave her daughter the bottle and she began to drink it. Eventually Maria fell asleep.

"I hope she'll sleep soundly tonight. But maybe we should, ya know, refrain from doing anything tonight to make sure we can hear her if she wakes up and starts crying in the middle of the night and can go straight to her room." Reyna said.

"Yeah, I'm worried that her playmates uninvited arrival might've spooked her and caused her to grow scared of her playmates instead of wanting them to come and well play." Nico agreed as they walked upstairs.

"Do we have another baby monitor?" Reyna asked, since their original was in Andy's room.

"Yeah, Jason and Piper gave me theirs when they found out you were pregnant." Nico said as he brought out a second baby monitor and put one in Maria's room while Reyna put Maria down into her bed.

"Sleep tight sweetheart." Nico said as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

* * *

Piper was sitting in bed, reading something when Jason entered the bedroom.

"You know, Adam's asleep. Let's have some fun." Jason said

"Jason, I'm really tired tonight. Maybe tomorrow" Piper said as she turned away from her husband and tried to fall asleep.

"Ok Piper, what are you not telling me?" Jason asked, knowing that Piper only acted this way when she was keeping something from him.

"Really Jason, I don't want to talk about it tonight. Can we do this tomorrow morning?" Piper asked as she tried to fall asleep.

Jason turned the light back on.

"Piper I'm not going to let you go to sleep until you tell me what's up?" Jason said

"Fine. Earlier today I was taking a walk on the beach and I got seasick, then when I got back to the cabin, I took a certain test and it turns out." Piper said, letting her husband put the pieces together.

"You're pregnant again aren't you." Jason said

Piper smiled sheepishly.

"How?" Jason asked

"I don't know, we must've forgotten to use protection one of the times." Piper said

"Well now I understand why you didn't want to have sex tonight." Jason said

"Actually, I think now that I have that off my chest, I can afford to put something else on it." Piper said as she pulled of her nightshirt.

Jason smiled and pulled off his wife's thong and then let her begin to suck on his cock. Once Piper finished, she laid back and let her husband begin to suck and lick and kiss her pussy like there was no tomorrow.

Piper giggled until her husband finally pulled his lips away and then crashed them against hers and they began to make love.


	12. Chapter 12

Jason and Piper were taking a walk on the beach when they saw Leo running for his life.

"Leo, what's going on?" Piper asked, knowing her best friend wouldn't be running like this for no reason.

"It's Miranda." Leo said

"Miranda, is she in labor?" Jason asked

"Leo! Don't you dare try to run away from me." Miranda said, panting hard and clutching her stomach.

"She went into labor 5 minutes ago and has been threatening to kill me ever since." Leo said

"It's just the pain talking, trust me, when Piper was in labor, she threatened to cut off my balls and to kill me several times." Jason said and Piper nodded.

"How about this, Miranda, how about I take you back to your cabin while Jason convinces Leo that you won't kill him. Then I'll contact Artemis." Piper said as she took Miranda's arm and helped her back to her and Leo's cabin.

"Leo, remember whatever I might say to you, just remember that I love you and I want you there with me when I give birth." Miranda said

"Sold." Leo said as he helped Miranda back.

* * *

After Miranda was situated, Leo ran to go IM Artemis. Once the IM was complete, He ran back to his wife's side.

"Piper can you contact Dad and Demeter to let them that Miranda's in labor?" Leo asked, since he wasn't going to leave his wife's side again until after the delivery was made.

Piper nodded and walked outside to make the call.

Right after Piper left, Artemis came in.

"Lady Artemis, thank you for getting here so quickly." Leo said as the goddess began to assist his wife.

"I came as fast as I could." Artemis said.

Leo nodded and began to say words of encouragement and then gave his wife a pain killing potion the Hecate cabin had made for her as well as Reyna, to try to at least dumb down the pain. Miranda drank half the vial in a single gulp and slowly, the pain started to recede.

"How long will the potion last?" Miranda said

"It should last until it's actually time for the delivery, then you should take the rest of the potion." Artemis said as Demeter appeared.

"Miranda, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Demeter asked

"I'm fine mom. I was in a lot of pain at first, but then Leo gave a painkilling potion the Hecate cabin gave me and now I'm fine." Miranda assured, right before Hephaestus appeared.

"Dad, thanks for coming on such a short notice." Leo said

"I told you I wouldn't miss the birth of my grandchild. Even if I'm not much of a people person myself." Hephaestus said.

* * *

After a few hours, Miranda's potion began to wear off.

By the time it did, Artemis said "Everyone but Leo and I out, we'll call you back in after the delivery." Artemis said as Leo handed Miranda the rest of the potion.

"Okay Miranda, when the next contraction starts, I want you to push." Artemis said as Miranda drank the rest of the potion.

Miranda nodded, right as the final contraction began.

"Come on Miranda, you can do it." Leo encouraged as his wife slowly began to push the baby out of her system.

"And it is done and it is a boy." Artemis said, handing Leo his son.

"Thank you Artemis." Leo said

"No problem." Artemis said right as she vanished and Hephaestus and Demeter reentered the room.

"Okay let me see my grandson." Demeter said

"Hold on, let your daughter wake up and hold him first." Leo said.

Right as the words left his mouth, Miranda gained consciousness.

"Leo." Miranda said, in no louder than a whisper, since that was really all she had strength for.

"It's okay Miranda. I'm here and so is our wonderful son." Leo said, handing the baby to his momma.

"Well aren't you just the cutest little boy in the whole world." Miranda said as she kissed her son's forehead.

"What should we name him?" Leo requested

"I think we should name him Charles." Miranda said after Leo's deceased older brother.

"And I think his middle name should be Jason." Leo added.

"Charles Jason Valdez. I like it." Miranda said

"Okay, Miranda has held him, now can I?" Demeter said

"Dad, she's doing it again. Like when she tried to convince us to let her come with us on our honeymoon." Leo said, showing that he was still pissed at his mother-in-law about that.

"In the end, I agreed not to." Demeter said

"Yeah only after Leo threatened to light your head on fire. I still wish he had." Miranda said, thinking about how funny that would look.

"Fine, I apologize." Demeter said

"I guess I can forgive you." Miranda said and Leo just nodded in agreement as he gave her his son.

"He's precious." Demeter said

"Come on, don't hog Charles, I mean, he is named after my son." Hephaestus said as he took his grandson


	13. Chapter 13

Percy was standing on top of Half Blood Hill, waiting for Sadie to arrive for her weekly riding lesson.

When she did, Percy was surprised to find Walt with her.

"Hey, Walt, I thought you hated Pegasus riding." Percy said

"I just came to watch Sadie ride." Walt said.

"I take it you 2 are back together." Percy said and Sadie nodded

"I realized that I might've overreacted by dumping Walt, and eventually, we both decided we couldn't live without each other." Sadie said

"Great." Percy said

"So what's happened since we were last here?" Walt asked

"Reyna and Miranda had their babies and Annabeth and Piper are pregnant again." Percy said as he led Sadie back to the stables where Guido was waiting.

* * *

After Sadie's lesson, she asked "Can Walt and I stay here a little longer and see the babies?"

Percy nodded and walked over to the courtyard where all the family cabins were built.

* * *

Their first stop was at the di Angelo cabin.

"Hey Sadie, hey Walt. What's up?" Nico asked

"They were wondering if they could see Andy." Percy said

"Sure, come on in, Reyna just finished feeding him." Nico said, showing them all in.

When they came into the family room, Reyna was cradling Andy in her arms.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Reyna asked

"We wanted to the baby." Sadie said, like that should be obvious.

"Sadie, don't be rude." Walt said playfully, while Nico and Percy looked like they were trying hard not to laugh.

"Here he is." Reyna said, handing Sadie her son.

"He's cute." Sadie said

"I think he looks like his father." Reyna said

"Hopefully though, he'll get more sun like his mom." Nico said.

"I think his skin tone, just the way it is; I think it'll help him be a bit more unique." Reyna said

"I think he'll look even better with tan complexion." Nico said

"I think we'll be going now." Walt said as Sadie gave Reyna back his son.

* * *

Leo was putting Charles down for a nap when he heard a knock on the door.

After he put Charles down, Leo went to get it.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Leo asked

"We came because Sadie and Walt wanted to see Charles." Percy explained

"I just put him down and Miranda is resting to. Sorry." Leo said

"It's cool; maybe we can see him another time." Sadie said.

"Sorry, but we're trying to get Charles to sleep as much as he can, especially at night." Leo said.

"It's okay Leo, we understand." Walt said.

"Thanks." Leo said, right before the magicians left.

* * *

"See you next week Sadie." Percy said

"See you then." Sadie said

"Let us know when Annabeth gives birth so we can come visit then." Walt said

"I will." Percy said as the Egyptians left.

* * *

When they got back to the Brooklyn House, Walt and Sadie found Zia and Carter sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys what's up?" Sadie asked

"Nothing." Carter said, but Sadie knew he was lying, but decided not to push it.

"How was your lesson Sadie?" Zia asked, even though both Sadie and Walt could tell Zia's mind was distracted with something else.

"It was good, did you know that Reyna and Miranda had their babies." Walt said

"That's great news." Carter said

"Are you guys okay?" Sadie asked

"Let's just say that today, Zia got some, interesting news." Carter said

"Interesting, how?" Walt asked

"It was just a real shock." Zia said, leaving it at that.

"Zia are you..?" Sadie asked, not even bothering to say the words

"Really, I don't want to talk about it." Zia said, walking upstairs.

"Carter, what is going on with your wife?" Sadie asked

"Okay listen, a few weeks ago, Zia and I were fooling around and I guess we forgot to use protection and now." Carter said

"Zia's pregnant, isn't she?" Sadie said

Carter nodded and said "She found out today. We're not sure exactly how this will affect Zia's magic; all we know is that it'll be harder for her to perform it, since she'll have less energy than she usually does, so it'll take more energy than usual for her to perform even simple fire spells."

"How's she taking it?" Walt asked

"Really, she's just shocked, and she's starting to get tired out a little easier than she usually does." Carter said

"When are you going to tell the others?" Sadie asked

"Once it becomes noticeable. Until then I want both of your words that you won't say a word about this to anyone." Carter said

"Don't worry we won't." Walt said

"I'm gonna go check on her, besides, it's getting late, see you tomorrow morning." Carter said.

"See you then." Sadie said as Carter went upstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Annabeth was watching TV and rubbing her belly, when all of a sudden, the kids came running in.

"Mommy can we play now?" Samantha asked

"Sorry Samantha, but mommy's too tired to play right now." Annabeth said

"You always too tired to play. Why?" Zoë asked

"Mommy's too tired to play because I have another baby growing inside me." Annabeth said

"Another one." Samantha groaned

"Yes Samantha, another one." Annabeth said

"Will you always be this tired?" Ethan asked

"No just until the baby comes out." Annabeth said

"Am I getting a little brother or little sister?" Samantha asked

"I don't know yet." Annabeth said.

"Can you play now?" Ethan asked

Annabeth smiled and said "Sorry sweetheart, but mommy needs to get as much rest as possible to make sure the new baby is healthy."

"Fine." Samantha pouted.

* * *

A few weeks later, it was Grover and Juniper's wedding day.

They had decided on a simple wedding, similar to what Clarisse and Chris had had. The people they had invited were the Jackson's, obviously, since Percy and Annabeth were Grover's best friends, the Di Angelos, Nico was one of the demigods Grover had found, the Kraizers, Chiron, and Mr. D (even though he didn't want to come, his presence was required).

Dionysus decided to get it over with quickly.

"Grover and Juniper have asked those of us here to witness them being joined in holy matrimony. Grover do you have anything to say." He asked

"Juniper, even when almost everyone gave up on me, you stood by my side, as I hope you always will. Today I embrace my love for you and I hope will always be together." Grover said as he stared at his bride's beautiful dress, which was woven out of roses and daisies, specifically her lower chest. Juniper must have noticed this, because she smiled and the Grover could see the look on her face said, _wait until tonight._

Juniper than said "Grover, You are not only the most special satyr in generations, you are my love. I saw how special you were from the start. I am honored to be in your presence and to share my tree with you and our family. I will love you forever."

"Grover do you take this nymph to be your wife?"

"I do." Grover responded.

"Juniper, do you take this satyr to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Dionysus asked lazily.

"I do lord Dionysus." Juniper said

"Then by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife." Dionysus said

Grover and Juniper kissed and like that the ceremony was over and Dionysus vanished

* * *

After the ceremony, Reyna and Nico offered to take the Jackson kids for a while to give Annabeth a break. Percy and Annabeth instantly agreed.

When they got back to their house, Annabeth sat down on the couch and put her feet up.

"You ok?" Percy asked

"I'm tired and my legs hurt like Hades, but besides that, I'm great." Annabeth said, sarcastically.

"Come on Wise Girl, let's get you upstairs to bed, I can handle it." Percy said.

"Carry me?" Annabeth asked, since she was too tired to even get up.

Percy nodded and picked his wife up bridal style and carried her up to their room.

When Percy put Annabeth down, she said "Can you please rub my legs." Annabeth asked

Percy nodded.

"Percy, I can't tell you how amazing you've been throughout this pregnancy and all my other ones as well. You really are the perfect husband." Annabeth said

"I told you once that we'd always be together and I'd take care of you when you needed me to." Percy said

"And you have. I know I can get a little a demanding and mean when I'm pregnant, but you've been a complete prince to me." Annabeth said

"When you have a childhood like I did, having a pregnant wife who can be a little mean is like an extra Christmas." Percy said as he kissed her belly and then her lips.

"I forgot about that." Annabeth said, still wondering what that bastard had put her husband through, since Percy never talked that period of time.

"You need anything else?" Percy asked his wife.

"I'm good, why don't you take a break and relax here with me." Annabeth said

Percy nodded sat down next to his wife.

"Percy, I have no idea how you manage to keep everything in line without losing your temper. I mean, you have to run the whole camp by yourself, plus, since I'm on maternity leave, you also keep our family from running into the ground. I mean, you've been able to take care of both me and the kids. How do you do it?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm not gonna lie, it' difficult and there are some times I want to lose it, but I manage to calm down." Percy said

"How?" Annabeth asked

"I just keep it all bundled up and then once I get the kids down for naptime, I go to the arena or the lake or something and then just work it off like that." Percy explained

"And that works?" Annabeth said

"Usually, especially when I go swimming, because that's the only place I can collect my thoughts." Percy said

"I wish that just for once, you could take the day off and let me take care of everything that goes with our responsibilities." Annabeth said

"Annabeth, honestly I like getting a lot of jobs to do, it helps me keep my ADHD busy." Percy said

"But still, you do so much for me when I'm like this; I wish I could return your help the same way you help me out." Annabeth said

"Annabeth, you make us even by always delivering the most  
beautiful babies into the world. Speaking of which, I should probably go get the ones we do have from the di Angelos." Percy said, placing a kiss on his wife's cheek and then got up and left the room.

Annabeth thought about all the things he did for her and then began trying to think of some way she could thank her husband once she got this baby out of her.


	15. Chapter 15

Miranda was walking home from the strawberry fields when she noticed flowers in the window box.

_Why would I plant flowers that aren't in season now? _Miranda asked herself, for, while the roses, daisies and chrysanthemums were beautiful, they weren't in season yet. Than another thought occurred to her.

When Miranda entered the cabin, she found Leo and Charles passed out on the floor, looking exactly the same.

Miranda smiled, grabbed her phone and snapped a picture, causing her husband to wake up.

"Hi you." Leo said

"How was your day with your Charles?" Miranda asked right before Leo planted a kiss on her cheek.

"It was fine, we got a little tired and took a short nap, but besides that, it was fine." Leo responded.

"Anyway, I noticed some new out of season flowers in the window box." Miranda said

"Wow, Charles's powers are coming in mainly from your side so far, but maybe he'll at least get my powers over fire eventually." Leo said

"Or now." Miranda said, looking at her baby.

"Huh?" Leo asked

"Look." Miranda said

Leo turned to see Charles on fire.

"Come on my little fire cracker, simmer out." Leo said, putting his hand on his son's forehead.

"I'll talk to dad about putting suppression on Charles's powers like he did on mine." Leo said

"Thanks, I don't feel comfortable knowing that my baby could burn me while I'm nursing him." Miranda said as her son's fire went out.

"No problem." Leo said, handing Charles carefully to his mother since it was his feeding time anyway.

"Be careful." Leo said as Miranda began to nurse their son.

"I will." Miranda said.

* * *

Chris and Clarisse were making out hardly on their bed when Clarisse felt herself get a little light headed.

Chris noticed and pulled away to give his wife some breathing room.

"You okay babe?" Chris asked

"Yeah, I just got a little light headed for a second there." Clarisse said

"That's weird, you never get light headed when we get that far into it. Or at anything." Chris said with concern.

"I'm sure I'm fine." Clarisse said.

"Clarisse, I think you should at least consider going to the infirmary for a quick medic check." Chris said

"Chris, trust me, I'm fine." Clarisse said

"Clarisse please , for me." Chris pleaded.

"Fine, you win this time." Clarisse said as she got up and put her shirt back on and walked outside.

* * *

When she came back she had a shocked look on her face.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"I'm, I'm, I'm." Clarisse said, struggling to get the words out of her mouth.

"Come Clarisse spit it out." Chris said

"Pregnant okay. I'm pregnant." Clarisse said

"Are you serious?" Chris asked

"Dead serious." Clarisse said.

"Well Clarisse that's great news." Chris said, hugging her.

"Yeah but, how did it happen?" Clarisse asked

Chris shrugged and said "Maybe one of the times we did it, we just rushed and forgot to use protection."

Clarisse nodded and while she was still shocked, she had a small smile on her face.

"Clarisse, I guess I just got a little caught up to actually think about how you might be feeling." Chris said

"Chris, I don't care. Actually, I'm excited to." Clarisse said

"Well I'll be darned, is that, Clarisse Rodriquez, it is, a smile on your beautiful face." Chris said

Clarisse smiled at her husband's joke and said "Come on, why don't we head to our room and start giving me a little congratulations gift."

Chris smiled and said "With pleasure.

* * *

Percy had just put the kids to bed when he heard Annabeth walk up behind her.

"I thought you were on strict bed rest?" Percy said

"Come on Percy why don't we go out dancing?" Annabeth suggested.

"Okay Annabeth, I think you might actually be getting pregnancy brain, because in case you've forgotten, you're pregnant." Percy said

"Oh right, I guess my memory isn't as good as it used to be." Annabeth said

"Come on, let's get you back to bed, remember, I've got everything under control." Percy said

"I love you Percy." Annabeth said

"I love you to Annabeth, that's why I'm coming down a little hard on you. I want to make sure you get plenty of rest so that our 4th baby is perfect." Percy said

"I know Percy, but you're going to have to be a little stricter and make sure I stay off my feet." Annabeth said

"Okay, but anyway, once I get you down, me and the other guys gonna go do some sparring." Percy said

"Be careful seaweed brain." Annabeth said

"Why would I start now?" Percy asked as he got Annabeth situated.

* * *

When Percy got home and entered his room, he smiled to see his wife exactly where he left her.

"Hey you, so how was sparring?" Annabeth asked

"It was good, I won as usual, so how are you, my lady?" Percy asked as he stripped down to his underwear and climbed into bed next to his wife.

"I'm fine, but I'm tired." Annabeth said

"Night Wise Girl." Percy said, kissing her cheek.

"Night Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, right as her husband turned out the light.


	16. Chapter 16

Zia was trying to cast a simple fire spell, but she found that she was easily exhausted just by even writing the glyph for fire.

"Man, my powers are getting weaker every day." Zia said to herself

"Yeah I just saw." Carter said

"Man this pregnancy is going to kill me, I mean, I can't use my magic without over exhausting myself and I'm starting to get fat." Zia said, indicating to the baby bump that had already started to form on her stomach.

"Zia, you look beautiful no matter what." Carter said, kissing his wife.

"Thanks, but maybe it would be best if I kept myself from doing magic for a while, just to be safe." Zia said

"I spoke with Tarawat and she said you should try to stay off your feet while you're pregnant as well." Carter said as he helped Zia back up to their room.

* * *

Sadie was walking back up to the roof for her next riding lesson when all of a sudden; she heard a voice she hasn't forgotten.

"Hey darling."

Sadie turned to see Uncle Vinnie, her wand already out and said "_Tas_!"

Ribbons encased Setne, tying him up.

"Carter, Bast, come see what the deustch dragged in." Sadie called.

Carter and Bast ran up and Carter smiled to see Setne tied up.

"Bast, one portal to dad please." Sadie said.

Bast nodded and opened the portal.

Carter grabbed Setne's legs and dragged him through.

* * *

Osiris was in the middle of judging a soul when Carter and Sadie appeared.

"Carter, Sadie, what brings you here?" Osiris asked

"Look who we caught." Carter said pulling Setne in front of him.

"Good job, we will have his trial next, confiscate the book and put it in your archives." Osiris said

Sadie snatched the book from Setne and then and had Carter store it in the Duat until they got back.

"Wait, I only came to deliver a warning. The sea of Chaos shall eventually overflow from the Duat and into the mortal world." Setne said

"We'll investigate. But dad, he's all yours." Carter said, freezing Setne to the ground as he and his sister walked out.

"I'll take Percy and Jason and Walt with me and we'll go to the obelisk and check out where the sea of chaos currently stands so we can determine how to stop it." Carter said and Sadie nodded in agreement as they heard Ammit burp after eating Setne's heart. Sadie smiled at this noise, for as always, it felt good to do the right thing.

* * *

When they returned to Brooklyn House, Zia, Walt and Bast were waiting for them.

"Well?" Zia asked

Carter pulled the book out of Duat and tossed it to Walt.

"Justice was served." Sadie said proudly.

"But we shouldn't celebrate just yet, there's some bad news." Carter said

"What is it now?" Walt groaned

"According to Setne, the sea of Chaos is starting to over flow out of the land of the demons." Sadie said

"If that's true, than we are in serious trouble, for eventually, the sea would leave the Duat through any portal into it." Bast said

"We'll have to investigate that from the obelisk to see exactly what the deal is with that." Carter said

"You should take some people who can at least keep that horrible sea under control." Zia said, worried for her husband's safety, since Bast wouldn't let her go while she was pregnant.

"I plan on taking Percy and Jason with me." Carter assured her.

Zia relaxed, knowing that if anyone could calm that mess of a sea down, it was a son of the sea god and a son of the sky god.

"Walt, you wanna come to?" Carter asked

"Count me in." Walt said, causing Sadie to look at him like he was nuts.

"Sadie, I'll be fine, I mean, look at Carter, he's going to, but Zia's not freaking out on him." Walt said

"I've been to the land of the Demons and the Sea of Chaos before. Besides, I bet Zia will start freaking out with Annabeth and Piper when their husbands agree to this crazy mission." Carter said

"Fine you can go, but please can this wait until tomorrow." Sadie asked

Walt and Carter looked at each other and then at Bast who nodded.

"I guess it can wait another day." Walt said as he and Carter kissed their girls.

* * *

That night, Walt had taken Sadie out on a special date for their 2 year anniversary. She didn't know what the occasion was, but she didn't care. Since she graduated High school in 5 months, the possibilities were limitless.

Anyway, Sadie couldn't help but notice that both Walt and Anubis seemed bit to jittery for her taste.

"Walt, calm down, we're back together and everything will be just fine." Sadie said

Walt smiled and tried to calm down; even though that wasn't at all the reason he was so tense.

Once they were seated and their drink orders were taken, Walt took the box he had been keeping in his pocket before they left out, and took Sadie's hand in his and knelt down.

Sadie realized what he was doing and let him continue.

"Sadie Kane, I love you all my heart, will you be my wife?" Walt asked

Sadie smiled and said "I thought you would never ask. Yes Walt Stone, yes I will be your wife."

Walt smiled as he brought the ring out its box and placed it on his new fiancée's finger.

Sadie smiled as their drinks arrived.

* * *

Carter and Zia were watching TV in the Great Room when Sadie and Walt entered the house.

"Hey you guys, so how was your date?" Carter asked knowingly.

"Things went pretty well." Sadie said, holding up her hand so her brother and sister-in-law could see her ring.

"Walt proposed to you." Zia said as Carter helped her stand up.

Sadie nodded happily as she kissed her fiancée.

"Congrats sis." Carter said

"Thanks bro." Sadie said


	17. Chapter 17

"What's up?" Percy asked when he saw Carter and Walt appear at the border.

"We need to talk to you and Jason about something really important." Walt said

"Sure, come on." Percy said, giving them permission to enter.

After they got Jason, they all sat down in Percy and Annabeth's parlor and Carter began to explain.

When he finished he asked "Are you 2 in?"

Percy and Jason looked at each other and said unanimously, "We're in."

"Come on, we should go now." Percy said, like before his wife and kids woke up from their naps.

"Percy, are you seriously bailing on your family?" Jason asked

"Trust me Jason, 3 kids and a pregnant wife, I need some time off." Percy said, scribbling down a note for Annabeth and left it on the table.

Jason nodded as they ran out the door to the border.

As soon as they were clear, Anubis opened a portal to Ma'at's birthplace and they all stepped through.

* * *

As soon as they arrived, Percy and Jason saw one of the worst things they'd ever seen.

"Yep, I can sense that this sea is barely being kept in its banks." Percy confirmed

"Is there any way we can, you know, drain it a little?" Jason asked

"Maybe, but Percy, you're probably the only one who can do it. It's dangerous." Walt said

"I'll do whatever I have to." Percy said, right before he closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

Slowly, the Sea of Chaos began to recede back into its banks.

When Percy opened his eyes, he was pale and exhausted.

"Good job Perce." Jason said helping his friend stay on his feet.

"Anubis, get us out of here to Brooklyn House." Carter said and Walt nodded.

Another portal appeared and all four of them walked through it.

* * *

When they got back to the Brooklyn House, Jason and Carter helped Percy down to the great room, so he could rest and get him some rest so Annabeth and Piper don't get too suspicious about where they've been.

"So, I take it the mission was a success." Sadie said, kissing her fiancée's cheek.

"Yep, Percy managed to drain the sea enough to at least give us at least some more time to regroup and solve the problem permanently." Walt said.

Around that time, Percy woke up and said "Hopefully, we'll be able to have every person we can get, including Zia, Annabeth and Piper."

"We'll just have to hope that we can keep the situation under control until then." Carter agreed.

"Well, anyway, Percy and I should probably head back to camp before our wives get too suspicious." Jason said and Percy nodded.

* * *

When the 2 demigods got back to camp, they headed towards their own homes.

When Percy got back to his place, he found Annabeth waiting for him.

"Where were you?" She asked

"Just out with Jason, Carter and Walt." Percy said

"Doing what?" Annabeth asked

"Taking a well-deserved break for a few hours." Percy said

"A little heads up would've been nice." Annabeth said

"I left you a note in the parlor." Percy said

"Okay, I guess you have earned a break from this place, but still, can you help me out, the kids are arguing again." Annabeth said

"What is it this time?" Percy asked, walking into the play room to find the kids arguing over whose armor is whose.

"Alright kids, enough is enough." Percy said, taking all 3 suits of armor, helmets and shields and put them on a high shelf.

"Daddy." Samantha pouted

"I love you all, and I don't want to punish you, but you've been getting into far too much trouble lately. Why are you all so mad at each other all the time?" Percy asked

"We not really mad at each other." Ethan said and his sisters nodded in agreement.

"Then why are you always fighting? Don't tell me you're just fighting for attention." Annabeth said, not wanting to hear that as she entered in the room.

The silence she got in response was enough.

"Why are you just trying to get attention?" Percy asked

"Get attention now before baby comes." Zoë said

"You think that just because there will be a new baby in the family that we won't pay attention to you as much." Percy asked

The kids nodded

"That's not true at all. We love you all equally." Annabeth said,

"But you always busy." Ethan said

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other.

"Maybe we have been a little too preoccupied, so how about we all take a family vacation, no camp, no monsters, just our family. The 5 of us." Percy said

"10, not forget Mrs. O' Leary, Rainstorm, Tornado, Whirlwind, and Bolt." Samantha pointed out.

Annabeth smiled and agreed "You're right, the 10 of us."

"So, where should we go?" Percy asked

"How about the island?" Annabeth suggested

"Good idea, the island is nice and peaceful and quiet." Percy said


	18. Chapter 18

Percy was talking to Blackjack and Guido, who were going to be pulling the flying chariot Percy and Annabeth had gotten for their wedding from his mother-in-law for times he didn't want to vapor travel and it was the only thing Zeus would let him fly in.

"Remember, the kids' pegasi will be flying behind us so you need to go slow enough that they can keep up." Percy said

_You got it boss._ Blackjack said

"So did the pegasi agree to let the kids' one fly behind the chariot?" Annabeth asked as she strapped the kids' car seats onto the platforms in the back of the chariot.

"They agreed to let the babies fly behind us and they wouldn't go to fast." Percy said as he relayed the coordinates to Blackjack and Guido.

"Rainstorm and Mrs. O' Leary are already there so let's go." Percy said as he stored the last bag under the platform with Samantha's chair on it.

He then helped Annabeth on board and helped her sit down in the chair Athena had had bolted into the floor so Annabeth could take it easy while she was pregnant.

Once she was settled in Percy flicked the reins and they were off.

* * *

When they arrived at the island, Annabeth and the kids were fast asleep.

Percy smiled and led the pegasi towards the stables and then unhooked the chariot. Then he took the luggage inside and then took all three kids to their rooms and put them to sleep in their beds. Then he picked up his wife bridal style and took her up to bed.

Once Annabeth was fast asleep, Percy closed the door and walked out to the beach. He pulled off his shirt and jumped in so he could have some alone time to think and just let his frustrations out. Percy could feel the water ascend into waves that were headed away from the island.

He loved his kids and his wife, but sometimes, it was just too much pressure, having to keep everyone happy, solve family problems, settling cabin feuds and ending camper showdowns. Sometimes it was all just too much to handle and he wanted to scream.

Once he let all his frustrations out, Percy spent a little more time in the water to clear his mind and then left the sea.

* * *

When he arrived at the house, Annabeth was sitting down on the couch, watching the kids play.

"Hey sweetheart, where were you?" Annabeth asked when Percy sat down.

"Just spending some time in the ocean to clear my mind." Percy said which was sort of the truth.

"Why was sea looking like it was mad?" Annabeth asked

"Okay, I finally cracked under all the pressure I've been under ever since you got pregnant, I haven't had any time just to myself, it's always either family stuff or camp stuff or something else, and I just couldn't take it anymore." Percy said, close to shouting.

"You're right, you deserve a break." Annabeth said

"I wish could take one, but with you pregnant, I have to just suck it up and keep things in line around here." Percy mumbled right before he passed out right onto the couch.

Annabeth panicked and grabbed some water and dumped it into his mouth. It took a few minutes, but Percy woke up.

"What happened?" He asked

"I think you passed out over the stress, I think you might need a break now." Annabeth said

"You know I have to keep things in order while you're on bed rest." Percy protested.

"Percy, you can't keep going on like this, you passed out under all the stress and all the pressure you were under. You can't keep going like this. Tomorrow, I think you should take the day off and just relax, if anyone deserves it, you do. Just stay in bed and let the staff handle everything like they did the last time we were here and went to the hot spring." Annabeth said

"A day to myself does sound nice. You'll be staying in bed as well?" Percy asked

"I am on bed rest." Annabeth said smiling, knowing why Percy had asked that.

* * *

Frank had just entered the cabin he shared with Hazel and almost immediately, his wife exited the bathroom, not even wearing her jeans and then tossed something to him.

Frank caught it with ease and at first he thought it was a pen or a thermometer then he read it realized it was a certain test and smiled when he read the results.

"It finally happened." Hazel said with a smile on her face.

Frank swept her up in his arms and carried her up to their room and put her down on their bed.

"I love you so much Hazel, I can't wait until you give us a beautiful child." Frank said as Hazel pulled off his shirt while he unbuttoned his wife's top, revealing her lacy golden bra, which was quickly removed as Frank climbed on top of his wife and began to pull of her jean shorts and kissed her breasts while Hazel pulled down her husband's jeans and underwear, leaving him naked on top of her and they began to make out as Frank pulled off her panties and kissed and licked his wife's entrance until he moved his lips from her area to her lips and with that, not another sound was heard from either of them.

* * *

The staff had been informed of Percy's personal day and were prepared to take care of the kids while Percy and Annabeth took some time for themselves.

Anyway, Annabeth had rolled off of her husband, both of them panting hardly due to what they did the previous night.

"That was amazing. We haven't done it in weeks, so I'd forgotten how amazing it was to do that with you." Percy said as he kissed his wife's cheek.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Annabeth said since she was always too tired or not in the mood to pleasure herself with her husband.

"It's fine; trust me, you made up for it last night. I swear, it was like you had something to prove, since you wouldn't let up until now." Percy said, causing his wife to smile.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew how much you mean to me, since you obviously haven't been feeling too appreciated lately." Annabeth said, turning in bed to face him.

"Well trust me, I know how much you love me now. So, are you feeling well enough to do it again, like say, right now?" Percy asked hopefully.

Annabeth smiled at her husband and said "I thought you'd never ask.


	19. Chapter 19

"Oh gods Annabeth, you were right, this was exactly what I needed." Percy said as he separated himself from his wife.

"What the day off?" Annabeth asked

"Nope, just finally being reminded of how much my wife loves me." Percy said

"You could've just asked me for this anytime you wanted." Annabeth said

"I've tried, but you keep shutting me out." Percy said

"No wonder you were so upset. At least before I was rewarding you with sex." Annabeth said with a smile.

Percy looked into his wife's deep grey eyes and stroked her beautiful face.

"I love you Annabeth, I'll always love you. To me, the 2 of us making love to each other isn't like you giving me a reward for helping you out while you're pregnant. To me, it's like us renewing the love we have for each other. It reminds me that no matter what, you're still here with me and we're together, and after our trip to hell…" Percy said

Annabeth put her finger to Percy's lips and reminded him "We promised each other we'd only talk about that if we had to."

Percy smiled and said "As always, you're right. As I was saying, after that experience, you and me making love reminds me that no matter what might happen now, we'll always be together."

Annabeth smiled and gazed deeply into her husband's sweet, caring, loyal, passionate, sea green eyes and kissed him.

Percy smiled and kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

Annabeth smiled at her husband and they resumed what they had been doing, and to Annabeth, it felt as if she were making up for lost time, which technically, she sort of was.

* * *

Time pass- 2 weeks.

Poseidon was sitting down in bed, waiting for his wife to emerge from the bathroom.

When Amphitrite finally emerged from the bathroom, she lay down in bed and tried to fall asleep.

"Is something wrong Trite?" Poseidon asked his wife.

"It's fine." Amphitrite said.

"Come on, I know you too well. What's wrong?" Poseidon asked

"I guess I'm still questioning how much you love me. I mean, I know I've accepted Percy and Ben, but it still hurts to see the children you've had with other women." Amphitrite said

"Amphitrite, while I do have mortal affairs, you are my one true love. Have I not given you at least 3 daughters and 2 sons? Do I not pleasure you almost every night?" Poseidon said.

"I just wish I could believe you." Amphitrite said.

Poseidon thought about it for a moment and then said "What if I asked you to renew our wedding vows?"

Amphitrite looked at her husband and said "I would like that. Could we even go on a second honeymoon?"

"If that's what you want." Poseidon said

* * *

The morning after the Jacksons returned, Poseidon and Amphitrite emerged from the sea.

"Grandpa." Samantha said reaching out for her grandpa to pick her up when her daddy opened the door.

"Hello Sweetheart." Poseidon said, taking his granddaughter in his arms.

"Hey dad, hello Amphitrite, what brings you 2 here?" Percy asked

"Percy, your stepmom and I have decided to renew our wedding vows." Poseidon said

"Congratulations." Percy said

"Thank and we would like it if you and all of my husband's other children with other women to attend." Amphitrite said

"All of them, Does that include Polyphemus, Antaeus and Chrysoar?" Percy said, hoping the answer was no.

Poseidon smiled and said "They are still my sons."

"Dad, those guys hate me." Percy said

"Percy, I doubt any of them will agree to come, Antaeus still hasn't reformed, Polyphemus doesn't leave his island and Chrysoar wants nothing to do with me." Poseidon said

"We're in, so where is the wedding?" Percy asked

"Our palace under the sea. Oh and Percy, 2 more things. Number 1, I was hoping that you could watch over my palace." Poseidon said.

"No problem but why can't Triton do it?" Percy asked

"I asked him, but he said that he thinks you would do a better job." Poseidon said

Percy smiled that his big brother thought he was better to run his dad's palace while he was gone.

"So whats the other thing?" Percy asked

"I would like my mother to attend the ceremony." Poseidon said

"Okay sure, as long she doesn't plan on bringing your father." Percy said with a chuckle.

Poseidon smiled and said "So I can count on the 5 of you attending."

Percy nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ben was playing with Luke while mommy was resting. Ben thought it was strange on how many naps his wife had been taking lately.

Ben was trying figure out why Thalia was always so tired when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come little guy, let's go see who's at the door." Ben said.

His son nodded.

When Ben answered the door, he was surprised to find his father and stepmother waiting.

"Grandpa." Luke said

"That was his first word, Thalia's going to be disappointed she missed it." Ben said

"Where is your beautiful wife anyway?" Poseidon asked

"Asleep, she's been tiring out a lot more quickly than usual." Ben said

"Well anyway, your father and I have decided to renew our wedding vows." Amphitrite said

"Congratulations, when is it?" Ben asked

"We haven't set a date yet." Poseidon said

"Well Thalia and I will want to be there if it's okay." Ben said

"It is absolutely fine." Amphitrite said.


	20. Chapter 20

Percy and Annabeth had just exited their room from putting the kids down for a nap. They were taking a walk through the courtyard when Percy spotted a woman who looked like a mix between Hera and Gaea.

"Hey Annabeth, do you see that women over there?" Percy asked

Annabeth nodded and they walked up to the woman.

"Ah hello, who are you?" The woman asked

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and this is my wife, Annabeth Jackson, daughter of Athena, and if I may ask, who are you?" Percy asked

"Of course, I am Rhea, daughter of Gaea and Ouranos, titaness of fertility, queen of the titans and mother of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter and Hestia." The women said

"My lady, it is an honor to meet you." Percy said, kneeling to his grandmother.

"There is no need to call me lady. Especially since you are my grandson and I have heard plenty about you and how you defeated both my husband and mother. You may call me Rhea or grandmother." Rhea said

"Yes grandmother. It's sort of weird to say that, but anyway, I had no choice but to defeat them or else they would've wiped out humanity." Percy said, afraid Rhea was mad at him.

Rhea smiled and said "Oh no, I completely agree with you, they both had to be stopped."

"Rhea, I've always been curious about what you might be like. I mean after we fought your husband, I thought we might be able to find an ally with you against him." Annabeth said

"If I had known that Kronos had risen, I would've returned to help you against him." Rhea said and then she noticed Annabeth's baby bump.

"You look very beautiful with your pregnancy." The Titaness than said

"Oh thank you, it's our fourth." Annabeth said

"Would you like to see the rest of your great grandchildren?" Percy asked and Rhea nodded

"I was headed towards the palace to let your father know I had arrived for his re-marriage." Rhea said

"Grandmother, if it wouldn't be much trouble, there are a lot of other children of Zeus, Dad, Hades and Demeter up at Camp Demigod, that I'm sure would love to meet you." Percy said nervously.

"I would love to see my grandchildren." Rhea agreed.

* * *

Right as they entered the palace Poseidon approached the door.

"Mother." Poseidon said, hugging her.

"Hello Poseidon, you seem to be doing well." Rhea said to her middle son.

"My brothers and sisters will be surprised to see you tomorrow." Poseidon said

Rhea smiled and said "Your son Percy is a good man, I can see why you speak highly of him. Anyway, he and Annabeth were going to show me my great grandchildren." Rhea said

"I shall accompany you to make sure the room I have had prepared for you is fit for your liking." Poseidon said

"Ever since the first titan war ended, you and Hestia always have been my favorite and most caring and kind hearted children." Rhea said

"Dad, grandmother agreed to come back to camp demigod with us to meet all her other grandchildren." Percy said with a grin.

"Is that so?" Poseidon asked and his mother nodded.

"Then I insist you stay in my cabin with me and Amphitrite's youngest son Morganus." Poseidon said.

"If you're sure it wouldn't inconvenience him than I would be honored." Rhea said, right as Ben, Thalia and Luke arrived.

"Hey whose this?" Thalia asked

"Ben, Thalia this is our grandmother Rhea, Grandmother, this is my brother Ben Kraizer, his wife, Thalia, daughter of Zeus and their son Luke." Percy said

"Dad is this really your mom?" Ben asked and Poseidon nodded.

"May I hold him?" Rhea asked, indicating to her great grandson.

"Oh of course." Thalia said, handing Rhea her son.

Luke began to cry a little and reach out for his mommy.

"Don't worry, he's just a little shy around new people." Ben said

* * *

The next day, the palace was swarmed with gods and demigods and Cyclopes and sea nymphs and merpeople and a few others had arrived at Poseidon's palace.

"Brother." Zeus said as he joined Poseidon, who was talking to Rhea.

"What, no hello to the one who saved you from getting eaten by your father." Rhea asked playfully.

"Mother." Zeus said, hugging her.

"Hello you. Your daughter Thalia and your nephew Percy told me several stories about what you have been up to lately." Rhea said

Zeus blushed.

"Hello Mother. Zeus, Poseidon." Hades said as he also hugged their mom.

"I'm glad you could make it Hades." Poseidon said sincerely.

"Thank you brother." Hades said, right as Hera, Demeter, Persephone and Hestia joined them.

Hestia was the first one to notice Rhea.

"Mother." Hestia said

"My Hestia, you haven't changed a bit, still so innocent and sweet." Rhea said, hugging her oldest child.

"Lady Rhea, it is an honor to meet you. I am Persephone, goddess of flowers, wife of Hades and queen of the Underworld." Persephone said to her mother-in-law/grandmother.

"Hades, I see that like your brother, you also got a looker." Rhea said

"I believe you forgot your daughter." Hera said

"How could I forget you Hera, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia have been telling me all sorts of things about you." Rhea said disapprovingly.

Hera blushed and Demeter said "So mother, do you plan on coming back to camp after this?"

Rhea nodded and said "Your brother Poseidon has already offered for me to stay in his cabin, an offer I have gladly accepted."

The gods with cabins began to protest until Annabeth stepped in and said to her father-in-law that Amphitrite was ready.

* * *

After the ceremony (I'm not good with characters I don't have a lot of experience with), everyone broke up into different groups.

Percy turned around from the snack table to find a golden sword pointed at his throat.

"So, you made it." He said to Chrysoar.

"Yes, and now you shall pay for what you did to me." The son of Medusa said

Percy had Riptide in his hand within a second and like that, Chrysoar was disarmed.

"I'm willing to call a truce for dad's sake if you are, just for today." Percy said

"Very well, but we agree that after today, we are enemies again and shall hope to never cross paths again." Chrysoar agreed.


	21. Chapter 21

Olympus was in celebration, gods and demigods alike were swarming in for the annual council meeting and this year, they were trying out something new. Public action committees that would handle smaller projects and issues that the Olympians didn't have time for.

Poseidon and Amphitrite were taking a walk throughout the gardens, Poseidon making the fountains erupt with water from his trident as they passed by.

When they finally reached Zeus's palace, Poseidon knocked on the door.

"Welcome brother." Zeus said

"Thank you for the invitation." Poseidon said.

"Please come in." Zeus said, showing his brother and sister-in-law in.

"Thank you." Amphitrite said as they walked inside.

"Hera, I like the improvements you've made." Poseidon said to his sister.

"Thank you, I'm very happy with the changes I've made." The goddess of marriage said

"I see touches of Annabeth's work everywhere. Especially in some of the statues." Amphitrite said, since a lot of the statues of Hera at times that she was acting as her true self.

"Yes, she had something to do with it." Hera confessed, while her husband and brother were trying hard not to laugh.

"Knock, knock." Hades said

"Come in Hades." Zeus called

"So just my husband and but not your own daughter are invited in?" Persephone asked jokingly as she and her husband entered the room.

"My beautiful Persephone. I see you and Hades are still going strong." Zeus said

"What can I say dad, we love each other." Persephone said

"So brother, who do you have staying with you?" Zeus asked

"Besides me and Amphitrite, Triton, Morganus, Delphin, Palaemon, Leucothea, Percy and Annabeth with their family, even though Athena protested, but Percy convinced her by telling her that they wanted to spend some time with his grandmother, Ben and Thalia and Luke and as I said a few minutes ago, mother Rhea." Poseidon said

"Wait, mother is staying with you?" Zeus asked

Poseidon nodded.

"What about you Hades?" Zeus asked, shaking off the fact that his mother preferred Poseidon over himself.

"Besides me and Persephone, we have Mellinoe, Thanatos, Hypnos, Pasithea, the Oneri, Hecate, Nico and Reyna and their family and Frank and Hazel." Hades said

"And you Zeus?" Poseidon asked

"Jason, Piper and Adam." Zeus said

* * *

That night, when Poseidon and Amphitrite returned from dinner, they found the demigods talking about the committee weekend.

"I take it you've all selected committees while we were gone." Amphitrite said.

They all nodded except, Percy, Annabeth and Triton, who were chairing their own committees.

"I signed up for Percy's committee, I want to help make sure other half-bloods don't wind up like I did until my brother-in-law brought me back to life and wind up like Luke is now." Thalia said, since Percy was chairing the Demigod Recruiting Committee, whose sole purpose was to make sure all demigods made it Camp Demigod.

"I signed up for Triton's committee along with Morganus and well, every other person staying here." Ben said, since Triton was chairing the Operation Ocean Cleanup Committee.

"Except me." Annabeth said, since she was chairing the Olympus Architectural Committee.

"Of course Annabeth, except you." Percy said, rolling his eyes,

* * *

The next day, everyone had gone off to their committees.

Percy and Thalia were waiting for the rest of their committee to arrive.

Once they were all there, Percy began with introductions.

"Hey, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, leader of Camp Demigod.

Grover, Thalia and Nico coughed.

"Fine and the Savior of Olympus." Percy said.

"I'm Grover Underwood, satyr and Lord of the Wild." Grover said

"I'm Thalia Kraizer, daughter of Zeus, ex hunter of Artemis and a camper at Camp Demigod." Thalia said

"I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, Ghost King and a camper at Camp Demigod." Nico said

"I'm Phoebe, daughter of Apollo, lieutenant of Artemis." Phoebe said

"I'm Rhea, mother of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades." Rhea said

"I'm Hecate, goddess of magic." Hecate said

"I'm Eliethya, the goddess of childbirth." Eliethya said

"And I'm Hebe, the goddess of youth." Hebe said.

"Okay so we are here to help make sure that demigods are finally given a guarantee that they will make it to camp safely." Percy said and with that, they were off.

* * *

"No, no, no. Leo, I'm telling you that if we put this dome here, than the view from Olympus and the other palaces towards the new Acropolis will double." Annabeth said

"But what about all the statues?" Leo asked

"They'll be fine, besides, we'll be able to plan out and construct new ones. That's the point of, Ow." Annabeth said, clutching her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Her brother asked

"The baby, I think its coming." Annabeth said as she doubled over.

"Where's Eliethya?" Leo asked

"She's with Percy at his meeting in Poseidon's palace." Annabeth said, gasping for air.

"We need to get her back there, fast." Malcolm said.

Everyone nodded and Nike, who was there to help with the designs, since she and Athena were good friends, took Annabeth in her arms and then rushed her back to Poseidon's palace.

* * *

When she got there, Percy and Eliethya were already at the front door, waiting for them.

"Eliethya sensed it as soon as you went into labor, come on, let's get you into bed." Percy said, taking his wife in his arms and carrying her back to their room.

Once they got her settled in, Percy let Eliethya take over.

"Ok Annabeth, keep on going. Just a few more contractions left." Eliethya guaranteed.

Annabeth sighed in relief as she entered another contraction.

* * *

The crowd outside Poseidon's palace had grown.

Jason and Piper were sitting outside, waiting for Annabeth to come out while Piper looked at her own stomach, since she was due in a couple of weeks.

Jason patted her stomach and kissed her cheek.

Leo approached them with Miranda who was holding Charles in her arms.

"Glad I'm not Percy right now." He said

Miranda smacked his arm but then asked "I wasn't that bad while I was giving birth to Charles, was I?" as they heard another scream from Percy and Annabeth's room.

Piper looked at her husband to, wanting an answer to that question.

Leo and Jason glanced at each other and then said in unison "No, of course not."

"At least you weren't, since Lou Ellen gave you that pain killing potion." Leo said to his wife, who nodded in satisfaction.

All of a sudden, the doors to Percy and Annabeth's room opened and Percy came out holding a new baby boy.

"Everyone say hello to Maxwell Grover Jackson." Percy said


	22. Chapter 22

"He's adorable." Thalia said as she took her nephew in her arms.

"Thanks, I think he looks like Annabeth." Percy said

All of a sudden, Thalia felt herself get a little nauseous, so she quickly handed Max back to his daddy rushed to the bathroom.

"Whats up with her?" Percy asked and Ben shrugged.

* * *

When Thalia finally came out of the bathroom, she asked Percy "Where's Eileithyia?"

"She's still in the bedroom, making sure Annabeth is recovering correctly." Percy answered

"I need to talk to her now." Thalia said.

Percy nodded and showed his sister-in-law inside his and Annabeth's room.

"What can I do for you sister?" Eileithyia asked when she saw Thalia.

"I need to speak to you about something in private." Thalia said

Eileithyia nodded and walked outside towards Thalia and Ben's room.

A few minutes later, Ben heard his wife yell, "WHAT, NO WAY, IT'S NOT POSSIBLE."

"I know what I'm saying when it comes to this." Eileithyia said

Ben entered the room to find Thalia sitting on their bed and Eliethya was standing in front of her.

"What's going on?" Ben asked

"I'm pregnant." Thalia asked

"How is that possible?" Ben asked, sitting down next to her.

Thalia shrugged and said "I don't know, all I know is that I'm pregnant."

"Well, at least Luke will have a little brother." Ben said

"Or sister." Thalia said

"Right, or sister." Ben agreed.

* * *

Annabeth had just finished feeding Max when Samantha, Ethan and Zoë approached her.

"Mommy, can we see brother." Ethan said

"Of course." Annabeth said as her kids climbed up onto the bed.

"I hold him first." Samantha said, sitting down next to mommy.

Annabeth smiled and put a pillow on her oldest child's lap, and then let her hold her little brother.

* * *

When Percy entered the room, he smiled to see all his kids and his wife together.

"This is adorable." Percy said as he sat down on his spot of the bed.

"I can't believe I just gave birth to another baby boy." Annabeth said as she looked down at her youngest in her arms.

"So are you gonna take the rest of the trip off to spend time with Max?" Percy asked

"Actually, I was going to send him to the daycare committee with the other kids that are around his age like Andy and Charles. I need to get this work done." Annabeth said

"Annabeth, you just gave birth, I don't think that you should leave bed for a couple of days." Percy said

"Percy, I'll be fine. I just need to get a lot of sleep tonight and I'll be good for tomorrow." Annabeth said.

Percy sighed, knowing Annabeth wouldn't let up and nodded, knowing he was right.

* * *

The next day, Percy's committee had just started and Percy began with "I think I might have an idea about how we can at least make sure demigods get claimed as soon as they cross the border so none of them feel rejected."

Everyone looked at the son of Poseidon curiously and Percy continued.

"Hecate, is there any chance you know a spell that will allow the border to match a demigod to his or her parent and then send some sort of flare to that god that won't shut up until the god claims his or her child?" He asked the goddess of magic.

Hecate smiled and said "Yes I do. However, since Lord Zeus created the border, he must give us permission to alter it."

"I'll talk to dad. Ben and I are going over there for dinner tonight." Thalia said and Percy nodded

"If Zeus approves it, we still need to find a way to get satyrs to the demigod's location, before the monsters do." Grover said

"Is there any sort of like aura or energy signature that all demigods put off?" Nico asked

Hecate nodded and asked "Why?"

Percy caught on to where his cousin was going and then said "Because, if we use that, then, if we can convince Hephaestus to do so, we can use his satellites search the globe for the energy signatures these demigods put and then deploy satyrs to those locations."

Everyone nodded at the genius of this plan and they began to progress into the conversation.

* * *

"So, how did meetings go today?" Zeus asked his dinner guests.

"Mine was great, we came up with a lot of ways on how to find demigods, get them to camp and also get them claimed, however, our idea with the claiming part involves modifying the borders around camp and Hecate said that since you created the border, you needed to approve the changes." Thalia said

"Tell about these changes and then I will decide if I agree." Zeus said

Thalia nodded and told her father the plan they had come up with earlier that day.

When she was done, Zeus thought about it for a minute and then said "I approve these changes. Who came up with them?"

"Percy." Thalia said

"While I don't like that brother-in-law of yours, I am in his debt, all of Olympus is, but even if we weren't, I admit, I do admire his passion for protecting demigods." Zeus said

Thalia nodded as she pulled Luke out of his highchair and then began to burp him.

* * *

Annabeth had just put Max and the other kids to bed and then she climbed into bed, next to Percy.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, I believe we have something planned for tonight." Annabeth said

"Not that I'm complaining, but are you sure you're strong enough?" Percy asked

"I'll be fine." Annabeth said as she pulled off her nightshirt and underwear.

Percy smiled and pulled of his boxers and with that, not another word was spoken between them.


	23. Chapter 23

Zia and Sadie were watching TV while they waited for their men to return from Osiris, who had summoned them for an update on the Sea of Chaos. Why he chose to do it on Christmas day, they would never know.

Anyway, right as their movie ended, 2 things happened. Number 1, a portal opened and Carter and Walt stepped out of it and number 2, Zia felt her stomach go into loads of pain.

She put her hand on her stomach and Carter noticed.

"Everything ok babe?" He asked

"The baby, I think it's coming." Zia said, breathing the way Tarawat had shown her the last time she came here to give Zia a checkup for a clean bill of health.

Carter's eyes widened as he picked up his wife bridal style and carried her up to their room.

* * *

Once Zia was settled in bed, while she was in a great deal of pain, Carter thought that getting Tarawat here to deliver the baby was the first priority.

He ran to the scrying bowl and called Tarawat. When his call was complete, Carter ran back to his wife and began to think of a way to calm her down and then he came up with an idea. He grabbed his wand and said "Ha-tep."

The golden Hieroglyph burned into her stomach.

"That feels nice." Zia said

"I just put the hieroglyph for be at peace on you so you wouldn't feel as much pain." Carter explained, right as Tarawat appeared.

"How much longer?" Zia asked, for even though the enchantment had been placed, Zia could still feel the contractions.

"It won't be long now." Tarawat assured her.

"Talk about an unexpected Christmas present." Carter said, attempting to lighten the mood.

Zia smiled up at her husband as she gripped his hand.

* * *

Sadie and Walt and nearly everyone else, including Khufu were sitting in the great room, waiting for the newest member of Brooklyn House to arrive.

"I can't believe that any minute now, I'm going to become Aunt Sadie." Sadie said.

"And, a few months after we graduate, I'm going to become Uncle Walt." Walt added.

"I can't believe that Carter is about to become a father." Jaz said.

"I know, but since he can handle running the house of life, I think he can handle becoming a father." Sadie agreed.

* * *

It had been 2 hours since Zia had gone into labor.

"It won't be long now." Tarawat said as Zia exited another contraction.

Zia nodded, glad that this was almost over. However, just then, she entered another contraction.

Once she had passed it, Tarawat said "Okay Zia, on the next contraction, I want you to push."

On the next contraction, Zia began to push and Tarawat said "Ankh."

The symbol for life appeared on Zia's stomach and the baby came out even faster.

When the baby was free, Zia passed out.

"It's a boy." Tarawat said, wrapping the baby boy up in blankets.

"Can I hold my son?" Carter asked

"Of course." Tarawat said, handing Carter his son.

"Aren't you one adorable baby." Carter said to his son, right as Zia woke up.

"Carter, can I see our child?" Zia asked

"Of course. We have a son." Carter said, handing their son to his mommy.

"What should we name him?" Zia asked

"I want to name him Julius after my father, because for a good chunk of my life, my dad was my only real family. I mean sure there was Sadie, but before all this magic stuff started, I only saw her like twice a year." Carter said

"Julius it is then." Zia agreed.

"You can pick his middle name." Carter said to his wife.

"I want his middle name to be Iskander. After the magician who raised me as his own." Zia said and Carter nodded.

"Julius Iskander Kane. Next in line for the pharaoh's throne." Carter said

"Whoa, he was just born, I don't think he's ready to become pharaoh just yet." Zia said jokingly.

Carter smiled at his wife.

There was a knock on the door.

Tarawat went to get it to let the new parents have some alone time with their son.

When she opened the door, Sadie was waiting on the other end.

"Can I come in?" She asked

Tarawat looked at Carter who nodded.

"Come on in." the childbirth goddess said and Sadie entered.

"He's adorable, what's his name?" Sadie asked when she saw Zia holding her nephew.

"Julius Iskander Kane." Zia responded

"After dad and the Chief Lector before Amos and Desjardins." Sadie said as Zia reached Julius out for his aunt to take him.

* * *

Everyone in the Nome was waiting when the door to Carter and Zia's room opened and Carter, Zia and Sadie walked out, Carter helping Zia down while Sadie was holding the baby boy.

When they got downstairs, Zia sat down and Sadie handed Julius back to his mommy.

"He's adorable." Jaz said as she and all the other girls rushed up to see the newest member of Brooklyn House, while Khufu combed the baby's black hair, as if searching for bugs to eat.

"Where is he going to sleep?" Cleo asked

"Until we can get him to sleep soundly through the night without me or Zia using magic to do so, Julius will stay in our room so that if he wakes up, since the rooms are sound-proofed, he won't wake up anyone else?" Carter responded as the girls began fighting each other to get in line to hold the new baby magician.

"So, are you sure you 2 can handle being parents?" Walt asked

"We have plenty of a people at Camp Demigod who can help us if we need it." Zia assured him.


End file.
